Two Stand Alone
by Miss Blaine
Summary: Re-posted! A Seto and Joey fic. I suck at summaries, better summary inside. There, short and sweet!
1. Memories Of Love And Promises

**THIS FIC HAS BEEN REPOSTED, DUE TO THE DELETION OF MY ACCOUNT.**  
  
Yes, that's right my account got deleted. If anybody knows why or how this happened, then please let me know. I had to change my user name, from **Miss B 169** to **Miss Blaine 169.** Actually I think I know why it happened. I had posted up a new fic, about two days ago, and when I checked in today to post another chapter up (for **"Two Stand Alone"**) I was told that my account was deleted.  
  
I think my account got deleted, due to the content of my new fic: **"The Dark Side Of The Moon"** But I don't think it was really that bad. I've seen fics, which have had content, that has been much worse.  
  
I've re-posted **"The Dark Side Of The Moon"** but it's under the name **Blaine 169.** Yeah, I thought I'd open a different account for that fic, this way, if that fic is deleted again, then this account will be safe, and so will **"Two Stand Alone".** It was a major pain in the ass, re-posting everything up again! Sorry for the mess!  
  
The really sad thing now, is the fact that I have lost all the wonderful reviews that I had gotten. Ahhh, Im SO PISSED OFF!!!  
  
**Summary:** The first half of this fic, is from Joey's P.O.V (Point Of View) and the second half is from, Seto's P.O.V. Please humour me, when I say that being gay, in this fic, is totally frowned upon by society and that Seto and Joey are the only gay couple, okay?  
  
Joey's P.O.V is very negative. Sure, he loves Seto, but Joey's worried about people finding out about their love and putting a stop to their relationship (People can be very cruel) Joey is also very conflicted in his thoughts. Seto's P.O.V, on the other hand is positive. He's determined to love and protect Joey - No matter what happens. Ahhhh!  
  
I am in NO WAY a homophobe (God, I hope I spelt that right) Im very open minded about things. I just thought that it would be an interesting idea for a fic. Can Love conquer all? I hope so - for Seto and Joey's sake. (And mine too)  
  
The reason why I chose Seto and Joey, is because they are my favourite couple! Joey is as cute as a Puppy and Seto is....hmmm, how can I put it....Sexy as hell! I have no idea why I chose the song "Razorblade Kiss" for this fic. I mean if you listen (or read) the lyrics, then Im sure the guy is singing about death or something, and not about being gay....but I made it (hopefully) fit.  
  
Charecters may be a little O.C.C as many people here like to put it. But living in secrecy with your lover, and experiencing pain can really mature you up! Trust me! Seto is not the CEO in this fic or the cold hearted bastard! He's just a poor boy in love. Oh, and another thing! Gozaburo is alive in this fic!  
  
**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT own the YU-GI-OH! charecters. Nor the song "Razorblade Kiss" by H.I.M (His Infernal Majesty)  
  
This is a Seto and Joey fic, so it will contain yaoi.  
  
**Helpful Tips:** Everything in brakets are lyrics.  
  
These thoughts are going through Seto and Joey's minds in the morning, while they are lying together in bed. The sexual references are flashbacks to what happened the night before.  
  
**Chapter One: Memories of love and Promises.**  
  
**Joey's P.O.V**  
  
Damn, I can't believe that we're doing this. I can't believe that we're getting away with this. Surely we'll be found out sooner or later. Surely the happiness that I have found in my new world with Seto, will come crashing down on me?  
  
**(I taste death, in every kiss we share and every sundown seems to be the last we have)  
**  
Oh, by Ra, here I am, in his room, on his bed, kissing him.....letting him kiss me. I've spent every single night with him, since we declared our love for each other. This sweet rapture, that I am so caught up in cannot last. Im taking no chances, Im treating each night as if it's our last. I don't want to leave him......I never want to leave him.  
  
**(Your breath on my skin has the scent of our end)**  
  
Oh Ra, dear Ra, we can't go on like this....his breath....I can feel his sweet breath on me, which makes me realise that this is no dream. It's real, so very real. We will surely be found out if this keeps happening. The end of our love is comming closer....it is inevitable....I can feel it.....  
  
**(And Im drunk on your tears, baby can't you see it's hurting)**  
  
I try to be strong, Ra knows I try. I try to tell you that we should stop, but you say nothing....you don't have to, your tears say it all. I never thought that I'd see you cry. Not you....never you. You were always the strong one, the great Seto Kaiba, but here you are crying. I find it heartbraeking, yet beautiful at the same time. It hurts....so much. As much as Im mesmerised by your tears, I cannot stand to see you cry..... And so I stay. Why must I be so weak?  
  
**(Every time we touch we get closer to Heaven)**  
  
I want you to touch me.....I long for your touch, your strong hands caressing me gently, again and again....don't ever stop, never. I almost melt as you run your fingers softly, across my bare chest, your hands are so warm....your touch so gentle, yet so firm. It can't really feel this good, can it? Either you're an angel, who was sent to this earth to rescue me....or maybe Im in Heaven.  
  
**(And at every sunrise, our sins are forgiven)**  
  
Every morning, I awake in your sweet embrace. All memories of our Love- making the night before are distant. Our Love-making....our Love....is it a sin? No, Love can never be a sin. Love is pure. But what about the Love between the same sex? If our Love-making was a sin, then I feel that with every sunrise our sins commited the previous night are forgiven, by the lord at least, if not society, should they have known.  
  
**(You on my skin, this must be the end)**  
  
Oh, your hands are on me again, I cherish your touch....but I have an awful feeling that you may be touching me for the very last time....they will tear us apart, Seto. They will tear us apart.  
  
**(The only way you can love me is to hurt me again and again........)**  
  
Your love for me will only bring pain and sorrow....to both of us and to those we love. Im in pain already, knowing this can't last....but strangely enough, Im starting to like this feeling.... I like the fact, that the cause of all this pain, is your Love. I'd do anything to have your Love. I don't care anymore....I don't care. Let them tear me apart. Let me go through all this pain....as long as you have loved me once....it's okay Seto,....it's okay....  
  
**(........and again and again)  
**  
Your touch, as sweet as it may be....it burns. It hurts. But it doesn't matter. Nothing matters. I have your Love deep within my heart....deep within my soul.... Promise me, that you'll never stop loving me....promise me Seto....  
  
**(Your Love is a Razorblade Kiss)**  
  
You press your lips against mine, softly at first, then you deepen the kiss. It hurts, it feels like Im being ripped in two peices, they're taking one part and you're trying to hold on to the other..... Give it up, you'll end up losing, Seto....you have to let me go, my Love.  
  
**Seto's P.O.V**  
  
**(The sweetest is the taste from your lips)**  
  
I lick your bottom lip, nibbiling gently at it, begging for entrance. You grant it and I slip my tongue inside your mouth. Oh, by Ra, you taste so sweet. I have never tasted anything like you before. You, Joey, my Puppy, are intoxicating. I will have your taste in my mouth for as long as I live.  
  
**(Oh, the sweetest is the taste from your lips, my darling, the taste from your lips, oh my love)**  
  
I could kiss you forever, my Love. All I want to taste is you....over and over and over....until I die from thirst or starvation. You, my Puppy, are all I need.  
  
**(Only inside you I can feel, Im tired of dreaming)**  
  
I never thought I could feel this way, but you made me feel for the first time in my life, my Pup. I had been dreaming of you and I together....but I never imagined that I would ever feel so strongly about you....I never knew that my feelings could run so deep, and yet they do.  
  
**(Gotta let me in, inside you baby)  
**  
I know that you're scared, but it will be alright. I'd die before I'd let them hurt you. Now just calm down and let me inside you, my Love. Everything will be okay....  
  
**(Im not afraid to feel)**  
  
If I have to, then I'll carry the burden of this stigmata, Im not afraid to feel their hate and anger, to Hell with them, I say, just as long as you're by my side, just as long as I can feel your Love.  
  
**(I want you to Love me)**  
  
Never have I Loved anyone so much.  
  
**(Cause you are the one)**  
  
I want to be with you, my Love.  
  
**(Cause you are the one)**  
  
For now and always.  
  
**(Cause you are the one)**  
  
Even in death.  
  
**(Cause you are the one)**  
  
Because you, Joey are the one. You are the one and only for me. I will protect you, my Darling. I love you.  
  
**Normal P.O.V**  
  
The Sun shone in through the window, it's rays falling onto the bed, where the two boys were lying. The older boy, was awake and was lying on his back, while the younger boy slept peacefully, his blonde head resting on the other's bare chest.  
  
The blonde grunted a little in his sleep, the older boy smiled and started running his slender fingers through the smaller boy's soft golden hair, mumbling comforting words to him.  
  
The blonde awoke and looked into the beautiful sapphire blue eyes of his tall brunette Lover. The brunette smiled, at the blonde. "Good morning, my love" he said, softly.  
  
The blonde smiled back, his chocolate brown eyes, sparkling. But before he could reply, the door of the tiny bedroom burst open and in walked a heavy set man, in his mid forties. "Dad"! The blonde cried, alomost in tears.  
  
"So, here ya are, ya good fer nothin' little slut. The rumours are true!" he roared. He yanked the blonde up by the arm and shook him roughly. "I don't want no faggot for a son, ya here me?"  
  
The brunette was immeadiatly out of bed, when his Lover was pulled away from him, he tried freeing the blonde by hitting the older man's shoulder, but unfortunately for him, the older man was stronger. The brunette was roughly pushed backwards, onto the bed.  
  
He was on his feet in time to see his lover being dragged away, by his father. "Seto!" screamed the blonde.  
  
The blonde's father looked at Seto. "Stay away from him, if ya know what's good fer ya" he growled, dragging the poor blonde out the door.  
  
"Joey!" Seto yelled. Ignoring the threat, Seto raced towards the door, only to be pushed back again. However this time the person who pushed him back wasn't Joey's father, it was Seto's own adoptive father, Gozuburo Kaiba.  
  
Gozuburo roughly pushed his adopted son inside, stepped in through the doorway and locked the door behing him. He stood there, glaring at Seto, before he spoke. "What the Hell do you think you were doing, with that cheap whore? Haven't I taught you better than that?"  
  
Seto was shaking partly from fear, but mostly from anger. How dare he call Joey a whore? Seto simply stood, arms at his sides, fists clenched.  
  
Gozuburo stormed over to Seto, untill they were almost nose to nose. "And to be found in bed with another boy! Have you no shame?"  
  
Seto didn't answer. He didn't think Gozuburo expected an answer from him, but he was wrong. "Well?" Gozuburo barked.  
  
Seto looked at Gozuburo, staring at his adoptive father, straight in the eye. "I Love him. There is no shame in Loving somebody" he replied, quietly.  
  
Gozuburo snarled and hit Seto's face, with the back of his hand, sending Seto down to the floor. "No shame in Loving somebody?" Gozuburo repeated, enraged. "That wasn't somebody, that was another boy! I will not have a faggot in my house!"  
  
Seto tried to get up, but Gozuburo, brought his right foot down, swift and hard, striking Seto in the stomach, repeatedly. Seto winced, but tried not to cry out, as he knew that screaming and crying will only make Gozuburo angrier. After countless kicks to Seto's stomach, Gozuburo turned and walked out of the room, locking the door behind him.  
  
Seto lay on the floor, coughing up blood and thinking of his Lover. Poor Joey, Seto thought. I wonder what's happened to him? I hope he wasn't beaten too. Seto felt tears streaming down his face, before he lost consciousness.  
  
**End of Chapter one.**  
  
**Author's Note:** Just click for the next chapter, guys! Hope you enjoyed this one :-) 


	2. Broken Hearts Ache Alone

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT own the YU-GI-OH! charecters. Nor do I own the song "Blurry" by Puddle of Mudd.  
  
This is a Seto and Joey fic, so it will contain yaoi.  
  
**Chapter Two: Broken Hearts Ache Alone.**  
  
**Normal P.O.V**  
  
Joey lay curled up on the floor, whimpering softly. His father had dragged him back to their tiny apartment, in the poor side of Domino. Joey, too had endured a savage beating from his father - just the way Seto had, but Joey's beating had been worse. Much worse. The blonde's white T-shirt was torn and bloodstained, his left arm had been painfully twisted and his golden head was covered in dried blood.  
  
Lukily for Joey, his father wasn't in the apartment. After having beaten his son unconscious, he had gone to a bar and was - at this very moment, getting drunk. Joey had found himself on the floor, when he awoke, covered in blood and bruises and aching all over.  
  
**Joey's P.O.V**  
  
What happened? The last thing I remember is....Seto! I feel my eyes burning, as more tears escape. More tears? I thought I'd run out of tears. All I've done since my Dad dragged me home, is cry. I didn't even attempt to fight back as he was beating me and taunting me....I just lay there on the floor, at his feet and cried.  
  
Crying just made Dad mad, but I couldn't stop. I lay there and cried for everything - For Dad beating me, for Mom leaving, being kept away from Serenity, not being able to see my friends, for Seto, Oh God, I cried so much for Seto, but mostly....mostly I cried for me. For me, having to go through so much pain and torture. I cried for my broken heart, my aching soul, my bruised and beaten body. I cried for me. I feel so selfish. I wonder if Seto's okay? I wonder how he is?  
  
**(Everything's so blurry and everyone's so fake)**  
  
I try and lift my head up, my vison is blurred and I can taste blood in my mouth. I feel so alone. Where are my friends? I haven't seen them in ages. They must know about Seto and I.  
  
I wonder how they found out? I wonder how my Dad found out? Nobody's going to help me now, not even my friends. Were they really even friends? Maybe they were fake? Maybe they were just pretending to like me? Oh, Ra, it seems like nobody cares....all I have is Seto.  
  
**(And everybody's empty and everything is so messed up)**  
  
Am I the only one who is hurting? Nobody else seems to care. My Dad sure as Hell didn't care, when he was beating the shit out of me. Even with all my tears....he still kept hurting me.  
  
How can someone be that cruel? That unforgiving? That empty? Devoid of feelings? Everything is such a mess....somebody help....  
  
**(Preoccupied without you, I cannot live at all)**  
  
My head hurts so much, I can hardly think straight....but my head hurting, isn't the reason why I can't think straight. The reason I can't think straight, is because of you Seto.  
  
I try to concentrate, to figure out how Im going to get out of this mess....but all I can think about is you. I can't be alone....I can't bear not to having you in my life....I can't live like this. I need you Seto, I need you so much.  
  
**(My whole world surrounds you, I stumble and I crawl)**  
  
My whole world was with you Seto, a world full of happiness, safety and Love. And it all came crashing down upon us, just as I had predicted. What if I never see you again, my Love?  
  
I try and get up, stumbling back down on the cold floor, I start crawling over to the small window of my bedroom. I painfully force my aching body into a sitting position. The sunlight makes my eyes hurt, I blink several times and watch the sun-set.  
  
**(You can be my someone, you can be my scene)**  
  
Seto, you mean more to me then anything in this whole world. You are my everything. You're the light, the hope, the Love, that keeps me going. I hold on....for you.  
  
**(Know that I'll protect you from all of the obscene)**  
  
You've always tried to protect me, Seto. And you have to know, that I'll always protect you, no matter what. I'd do anything for you....I'd die for you Seto....I would....  
  
**(I wonder what you're doing, imagine where you are)**  
  
I close my eyes, trying to imagine what you'd be doing at this very moment....would you be thinking of me? Ra, knows Im thinking about you.  
  
**(There's oceans in between us, but thats not very far)**  
  
I press my face, onto the cool glass of the window. I look to my right and I can see the Kaiba Mansion looming up in the distance. And that's where you're kept, Seto. I sigh, you're so close and yet so far.  
  
Im filled with so many emotions - Love, hate, pain, anger, loss, sorrow - how can my poor body survive, with such conflicted emotions, raging around inside? How is my heart still beating? How is my soul still in one piece?  
  
**(Can you take it all away?)**  
  
Dad, I hate you. You've taken away everything from my life that I hold dear. You drove Mom and Serenity away, you ripped apart my beloved Duel Monsters deck and destroyed every possession that I own. You've never let me keep anything.  
  
**(Can you take it all away?)**  
  
But the one thing I despise you for, the one thing I hate you for, is taking me away from the one person who I cared about, the one person who I Loved, the one person who I wanted more then anything else - Seto.  
  
**(Well you shoved it in my face)**  
  
I can't believe that you would hate me....And for what, Dad? For what?! For being gay?! Im your own son. Im still your son.You're not supposed to sneer at me, when I tell you that Im in Love, you're not supposed to beat me for Loving somebody! You're supposed to Love me, no matter what!  
  
**(This pain you gave to me)**  
  
And you beat me so bad. You kept punching and kicking. My pleas didn't stop you....and neither did my tears. I remember you saying that you'd make me into a man, before you started beating the shit out of me.Well, being gay doesn't make me a girl, Dad! Im still me. Im still Joey Wheeler. Im still your son. Why can't you just deal with it?  
  
**Normal P.O.V**  
  
Joey closed his eyes, as silent tears began to fall down his bruised cheeks. He rested his head against the window, bringing his knees up close to his chest, He gently hummed a song to himself - a song Seto had sung to him a few nights ago, when Joey had woken up from a terrible nightmare. Quickly, but gently the blonde fell sound asleep.  
  
On the other side of town, in a bare room, Seto was sitting up on the window seat, gazing at the now dark sky, which was filled with twinkling stars. Seto sighed, holding onto his stomach, where he had been kicked by Gozuburo. It still hurt like Hell. Seto had been sitting by the window for a couple of hours now, thinking about his Lover.  
  
**Seto's P.O.V  
  
**My poor Puppy, I can't believe the way he was dragged away from me. I hope he's okay. I hope he wasn't beaten....who am I kidding? Knowing Joey's father, my Puppy was probably beaten like Hell....I felt a sharp pain in my heart for thinking that thought. Please let Joey be okay.  
  
**(Everyone is changing, there's no one left that's real)**  
  
Damn, no one to turn to. Nobody there. Nobody's left. Nobody who can help. Even Joey's friends have changed their attitudes towards him. I felt angry. Didn't they care about him? Hadn't their friendship been real? How can they turn on him for being gay?  
  
**(To make up your own ending and let me know just how you feel)**  
  
I feel so helpless, we have no control of what's about to happen next. Dear Ra, tell me, is Fate going to tear us apart even further then we are now? I wonder how my Puppy's feeling? Does he feel just as lost and helpless as I do?  
  
**(Cause I am lost without you, I cannot live at all)**  
  
You're the only person in this world that I care about Joey. Well, apart from Mokuba, but even Mokuba's changed. He seems subdued around me and doesn't even give me a smile. I suppose Gozuburo told him not to talk to me as much. Joey, you're the only thing that keeps me going. You're the light in my otherwise, dark and gloomy life. Without you, I'd be completly lost.  
  
**(My whole world surrounds you, I stumble then I crawl)**  
  
My Puppy, my Love, you're the sunshine that shines down on me, in my life and in my world. I see nothing but you. I want nothing but you. You are my whole world and without you, Im left completely in the darkness, stumbling and crawling, going around in nothing, but confused circles.  
  
**(You could be my someone, you could be my scene)**  
  
All I need is you, I wish I could keep you in my arms forever and never let you go. You're all I need Joey, screw everything else.  
  
**(Know that I'll save you from all of the unclean)**  
  
The fact that you have to go through so much pain, kills me. I don't care how much they beat me or what they think of me....as long as they leave you alone, as long as you're safe, then it's okay. Everything's okay, as long as you're happy and content, my Pup.  
  
**(I wonder what you're doing, I wonder where you are)**  
  
I know that you're back in your apartment, Joey. Please be peaceful. Please be sleeping. Please don't be hurt or scared. It'll be okay. I promise that somehow, I'll make things better for you....one way or another. Hold on tight, my Love.  
  
**(There's oceans in between us but that's not very far)**  
  
It seems like we're worlds apart, my Puppy. It really does. But I can see your apartment building from my window, which suprisingly gives me a little comfort, you can't be all that far away.  
  
**(Can you take it all away?)  
**  
And Gozuburo, I fucking hate you. I never knew what I was getting myself into, when I let you adopt my brother and I. I never knew what an unforgiving, cold hearted bastard you really were. If Mokuba and I had known this, then we never would have come to live with you. As far as Im concerned, we were better off at the orfanage.  
  
**(Can you take it all away?)**  
  
You've sneered at and taken away everything, that I cared about or Loved. You took away my brother, destroyed my Blue Eyes White Dragon cards and Joey....he was the most important person, and you had him taken away. I hate you.  
  
**(Well you shoved it in my face)**  
  
You beat the crap out of me for being gay. For being gay! But that's okay because I never expected you to understand. How could you? You don't even know what Love truly is. I actually feel sorry for you, for being so cold and bitter. I'd rather die then be like you.  
  
**(This pain you gave to me)**  
  
You know what? You can give me a thousand beatings - and it will hurt. It will hurt like Hell. But this pain in my heart, from being kept away from Joey, is what hurts me more. It's ripping me apart inside.  
  
I slowly get up from the window seat and make my way to the bed. I lower myself down so that Im lying on my back. Ra, this bed feels so cold....this bed. This was the same bed, that I had shared with Joey. The same bed, that my Puppy and I had made Love in. I could still smell his scent on the pillow. I hugged the pillow to my body, taking comfort in the familar smell of my Lover.  
  
I closed my eyes, wishing desperately that I had my Puppy in my arms. It can't be good for him, being trapped in that little apartment, with that drunk of a father of his. I have to get him out. I must get him out. Somehow I will find a way.  
  
**Normal P.O.V**  
  
Seto looked up, when he heard the lock being turned in the door to his room.Was it Gozuburo comming back to beat him? Maybe it was one of the maids? What if it was Joey's father? The door creaked open slowly. A million thoughts raced through Seto's mind, until....  
  
A small head of wild dark hair and frightened grey eyes, peeked around from behind the door.  
  
"Mokuba!" Seto almost shouted.  
  
Mokuba walked into the bedroom, shutting the door softly behind him. He smiled at Seto. "Hey, Seto"  
  
"Mokuba, what are you doing in here?" Seto whispered, gasping at the pain in his stomach as he sat up. "If Gozuburo finds you in here, you'll be in alot of trouble."  
  
Mokuba's smile widened. "He won't find out, Seto. He's gone away to Europe or something - on a buisness trip. I don't think he's comming back for at least a week."  
  
Seto jumped out of bed, ignoring the pain in his stomach. "This is my chance, Mokuba. This is my chance, for getting Joey out of that Hell Hole and escaping to someplace else."  
  
Mokuba nodded. "Yeah, that's why I came to see you. To tell you that you had to get away, now that Gozuburo's not here."  
  
Seto smiled at his brother, affectionatley. Smart kid, he thought.  
  
Mokuba walked back towards the door. "Why don't you start packing a few things? I'll go downstairs and convince one of the butlers to let me buy their car. It will be alot less noticiable, then a Jag or Porsche."  
  
Seto started packing a few things, while Mokuba went down to find Seto a "Getaway" car. Although Seto was treated like dirt, Gozuburo had given him lots of money. Money that had collected over the past years. Money that Seto had never spent, because he thought that it was tainted, with his adoptive father's greed and lust for power.  
  
Seto picked up all his money, shoving a little in his pocket, while putting the rest in his suitcase.The brunette dragged his suitcase downstairs, towards the waiting car. That was fast, he thought. Mokuba must have done a great job hassaling those butlers! Putting his stuff into the red volkswagon, he turned round to face Mokuba.  
  
"Where's all your stuff?" Seto asked.  
  
Mokuba shook his head. "Im not going, Seto."  
  
"But you can't stay here, Mokuba! Not with Gozuburo!" Seto argued desperately.  
  
Mokuba gave his brother a sad smile. "No, Seto." he said, shaking his head again. "Gozuburo actually treats me decently. He makes me work hard, and he's never beaten me, well....except for that one time. He wants me to become head of Kaiba Corp one day."  
  
"Mokuba, but I....." Seto started, helplessly.  
  
Mokuba interuppted. "Im okay here, Seto. Anyway if we both leave, Gozuburo's sure to come looking for us....but if it's you who just leaves....then, I don't know....he might not...."  
  
Seto smiled, he had tears in his eyes. Mokuba may be a child, but he was mature and wise. He'd make a great leader for Kaiba Corp someday....a thousand times better then Gozuburo could ever be.  
  
Seto grabbed his little brother in a giant hug. After several moments Mokuba pulled away, he had tears running down his cheeks.  
  
"You better go now, big brother." Mokuba said, wiping away his tears, with a trembling hand. Seto smiled and kissed Mokuba on his forehead.  
  
"Keep in touch, Seto." Mokuba said as Seto got into the car.  
  
Seto nodded, "Thanks, Mokie, I Love you." he said, starting up the car.  
  
"I Love you too, big brother." Mokuba whispered. "Say "Hi" to Joey for me."  
  
Seto smiled, before driving away into the darkness. Mokuba just stood there for several minutes, before walking into the Kaiba Mansion, which was now going to be his lonley home.  
  
**End of Chapter Two.**  
  
**Author's Note:** Getting better? Just click again, for the next chapter! 


	3. Hate Without Your Love

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT own the YU-GI-OH! charecters. Nor the song "Fade" by Stained.  
  
This is a Seto and Joey fic, so it will contain yaoi.  
  
This chapter is about and concentrates mainly on Joey's thoughts, actions and emotions. The chain of events that Joey experiences in this chapter, start to happen when Mokuba goes into Seto's room, during the last chapter and while Seto is packing and saying his goodbye to Mokuba  
  
**Chapter Three: Hate Without Your Love.  
  
Normal P.O.V**  
  
Joey awoke with a violent jump, he was covered in sweat and breathing heavily. Nightmares, oh God, the nightmares. Not a whole dream, but broken shards of a terrifying nightmare. Crystal clear, random but brief flashes, involving his father, Yugi, all his other friends, his mother, Serenity, Mokuba, Gozuburo, Seto and.....death. Lot's of death.  
  
Joey shook his head to clear the mental images, that still clung to his mind, he couldn't breathe, he felt like he was suffocating. He got up slowly, wincing at the pain in his body. It hurt all over.  
  
Despite his sweat drenched hair, he was shivering. Tip-toeing across the room, he pressed his ear against the door, listening for any sounds comming from the other side. All was quiet. That meant that he was alone. His father was still out, probably drinking somewhere.  
  
**Joey's P.O.V**  
  
Good, he's not here. Im safe, for now at least. I need a shower and a coupla pain killers. I cautiously opened the door and walked towards the bathroom. After locking the bathroom door behind me, I strip off my bloodstained clothes and step into the shower. The hot water felt good on my aching body, but my cuts burned like Hell. I ignored the burning pain of the cuts I had, and tried to wash out the dried blood from my hair with shampoo.  
  
**(I try to breathe, memories over taking me, I try to face them but the thought is too much to conceive)**  
  
Shit, Im crying again, I can hardly breath, instead Im choking on my sobs. But something's changed, something's different now....along with my sadness and heartache, I can feel anger burning inside of me. I close my eyes tightly, trying to will away the images and memories that have now engulfed my mind. Memories of happier times....and not just with Dad, no, happier times when we were altogether....as a family. Thinking about the past will only make me unhappier, things will never go back to the way they once were. I just have to deal with that and move on.  
  
**(I only know that I can change, everything else just stays the same, so now I step out of the darkness that my life became, cause.....)**  
  
I know that I wasn't always the best son, I kept getting into trouble and everything....but I swear, I tried to change, especially after Mom left, because I know how hard it must have been for you. It wasn't my fault that things were so bad, I was trying to make it work, I really was.  
  
It wasn't my fault that you got fired from your job because you were drunk. You blamed me for everything. I tried helping you any way that I could, but you still saw me as a problem. You took all your frustrations out on me, you treated me as your human punching bag and like a good little son, I lay there and took all of your beatings.  
  
Well not any more. I refuse to let you treat me, the way you have been treating me all these years. I refuse to lie there and do nothing. I refuse to waste my tears on you anymore. I will step out of all this darkness, that you have put up around me, and I will fight back. If not for my sake, then for Seto's.  
  
**(I just needed someone to talk to, you were just too busy with yourself, you were never there for me to, express how I felt)**  
  
Sometimes I would just wish, that you were like other Dads out there. Even with Mom and Serenity gone, we still could have had a good healthy relantionship. But no, you chose alcohol instead of me. You started drinking like Hell and you just ignored me. You were never there for me, never. I was an emotional wreak inside, but you didn't care. You didn't want to know me.  
  
And that's when I started taking comfort in Seto. He may have been my enemy but....he cared, even though he didn't show it. He cared a Hell of a lot more then you ever did. It all happened when Seto and I were paired up togeather, for a silly school project. We argued alot at first. Seto then saw the bruises on my arms, the bruises that you, Dad, gave to me. He started asking questions, and I always told him to go away, and leave me alone....but he wouldn't. He seemed concerned. Genuinely concerned. I broke down in front of him, and told him everything. He didn't say anything, he just held me in his arms....and for the first time in absolute ages, I had actually felt safe.  
  
That same day, he invited me over to his house, to spend the night, explaining that this way we could spend the whole night working on our project, thus completing it, in a matter of hours. And it was that night, that very night, it was then that Seto confessed his true feelings for me.  
  
I was shocked at first, but deep down I knew, that I felt the same way for Seto. I was sitting up in bed, in one of the many guest bedrooms at the Kaibe Mansion, when Seto had told me that he Loved me. He was sitting oppisite me, on the duvet, holding my hand.  
  
After emptying his heart out, and filling my once empty one with his Love, he leaned over and kissed me gently on my lips. I will never, ever forget that feeling. That feeling I had, when he pressed his lips to mine, for the very first time. And I knew that it was then, on that very night, I knew in my heart that my life had changed forever.  
  
**(I just stuffed it down, now Im older I feel like I can let, some of this anger fade)**  
  
I had kept all these emotions inside, I never talked to anybody about them. I couldn't, I was confused. Yugi noticed that there was something bothering me, he kept asking me what was wrong, but I couldn't tell him. If he ever found out that you, Dad, had been beating the crap out of me, every single night then, I don't know, I guess that Yugi would have had a heart attack or something. He's full of such pure innocence. I don't think that any kind of pain, has ever touched him, in any way, during his life. Lucky guy. I didn't want to be a burden, not on him....or on any of my other friends.  
  
I could talk to Seto, though. He always understood, maybe because he was going through similar experiences. And Ra knows, how much my heart ached for him and Im sure that his heart ached for me.  
  
All the mixed emotions I had before, have now faded away, all I have now are just two emotions, Love for Seto and hate, complete and utter hate, for you, Dad.  
  
**(But it seems the surface I am scratching, is the bed that I have made)**  
  
Was this all my fault? Did I bring all this pain on myself? Maybe if I had been a better person, then Mom and Serenity might not have left. No, I did everything I could to help, it's not my fault, it's your fault Dad. Well, not just your's.... Mom....she never once called me, did she? She left me and never once looked back. She left me in this Hell Hole.  
  
**(So where were you, when all this I was going through, you never took the time to ask me, just what you could do)**  
  
Why didn't you take me with you, Mom? We could have been happy together, just you, Serenity and I. What did I do that was so bad?  
  
I wasn't upset anymore, I was mad. Why me? I slammed my fist into the shower wall, ignoring the pain that was shooting up my arm. The water had turned cold now, and I was freezing. I turned off the water and stepped out of the shower, wrapping a towel around my waist.  
  
Once I was in my bedroom, I quickly changed into a pair of jeans and an old  
  
T-shirt. I had decided to see Seto - no matter what. I'd go to the Kaiba Mansion and....and what? What could I possibly do? I'd try and get Mokuba's attention or something! I didn't have a solid plan, but I thought that I could make it up as I go. I was just pulling on my jacket, when I heard the front door slam.  
  
Oh shit, he's back.  
  
**Normal P.O.V**  
  
Joey quietly crept into the main living room. His Father stood there, facing the window, with his back to Joey. The blonde thought that if his Father was really drunk, then he could quickly and quietly sneak out, without really being noticed. No such luck.  
  
**CRASH!!!**  
  
In his haste, Joey had stupidly knocked over a vase. His eyes had been on his father, and he hadn't really been paying attention to where he was going, and to what was in front of him.  
  
Joey's Father turned around at once. "And where the Hell, do ya think you're going?"  
  
Joey was suprised. There was no slurring in his Father's sentence, yet he could still smell the alcohol. Maybe his Father wasn't THAT drunk.  
  
"Uh...a f-f-friend's house?" Joey stuttered.  
  
His Father closed the distance between them. "And which friend would that be?" He sneered. "Surley not that gay rich boy, that you've been screwing? He's nothing but a mere slu- "  
  
**SMACK!!!  
**  
Joey's Father staggered back, from the force of his son's punch, but unfortunately, he didn't fall over.  
  
Joey was absolutley fuming. "You can say what you want about me, but don't you ever call Seto a - "  
  
**SMACK!!!**  
  
This time it had been Joey's Father, who had lashed out. The force of his Father's punch had knocked poor Joey to the ground.  
  
**SMASH!!!  
**  
The sound of glass breaking could clearly be heard. Joey's Father had just smashed an empty beer bottle on the table. He then straddled his son, forcing the blonde to keep still. Holding the broken bottle in his right hand, he waved it near Joey's face. The jagged edge of the bottle looked sharp and leathel, ready to cause deep damage to whatever got in it's way.  
  
"Now, if you disrespect me one more time, just one more time, then I will ruin that pretty little face of yours, once and for all!" Joey's Father growled. "Ya know it's true, boy. There's no way that you could be with that rich punk, he's just using ya, can't you see? You're nothing but a worthless slut to him. Say it!"  
  
Joey gluped. He could feel the tears behind his eyes, but he refused to cry.  
  
"I said, SAY IT"! His Father pressed the sharp edge onto Joey's face, not too hard, but hard enough to make a thin cut on Joey's cheek. Joey gasped as he felt the blood seep out of his wound.  
  
"I....Im nothing but a....worthless....slut....to him" Joey mumbled.  
  
No No No! That's not true! Joey thought silently, Seto loves me. I know it! A simple sentence isn't going to change that.  
  
"And he's nothing but a worthless whore" Joey's Father almost snarled the sentence out. "Say it!"  
  
Joey's heart was pounding in his chest, he felt as if he was about to pass out. There is no way that Im saying that, he thought. No way.  
  
Seeing that he wasn't going to get an answer out of his son, the older man raised his free hand and slapped Joey hard across the face. Joey gasped at the pain, his cheek was stinging, and his head was hurting like Hell.  
  
"I won't say it! I will never say it!" Joey screamed.  
  
Joey's Father struck the blonde in the face, with the broken beer bottle, this time the cut was deep and blood was gushing down joey's face. Joey screamed out in complete agony. And this time, he couldn't stop his tears, they fell freely from his eyes, mixing in with his blood, stinging the cut on his cheek, even more.  
  
"Drop the rich punk, I can get you a coupla nice girls.Whaddaya say?" Joey's Father laughed harshly "Or maybe you're just after the faggot's money, huh?"  
  
In a blind rage of fury, Joey pushed both his hands up to his Father's chest, knocking the man off balance. He fell to the ground, the beer bottle rolling away from his hand. In a flash, Joey was on top of his Father.  
  
And it was that very moment, when Seto walked in, to get Joey. Seto stared at the scence in front of him, but he didn't move. He stood there, shocked at the events taking place, before his very eyes.  
  
"I Love him, you bastard! Why is that so hard for you to understand?" Joey screamed.  
  
There on the floor, lay a forty-something year old man, with a blonde sitting on top of him, beating the man's face with both his fists. The blonde, Seto's own Puppy, was in a rage, screaming abuse and insults to the man below him. Seto would have laughed at the scence, if it hadn't been for his Puppy's face. Joey was bleeding like Hell.  
  
Striding over to the struggling pair, Seto bent down and wrapped his arms around Joey's waist, pulling him away from the man below. Joey panicked at the new contact and immeadiatly began struggling and kicking, until Seto whispered in his ear, "It's okay Puppy, it's just me".  
  
Joey turned around at once "Seto!" he said, half crying, half laughing. He fell into his Lover's arms.  
  
Seto hugged him tightly. "We're getting outta here" he whispered, kissing the top of Joey's head.  
  
Seto looked over Joey's shoulder, the man on the floor was still lying there, trying to catch his breath. His face was a bloody mess. "Im so proud of you, Pup" Seto murmered, picking Joey up.  
  
Seto carried the blonde downstairs, to the car. "I'll be right back." Seto whispered as he lay Joey down gently, onto the back seat.  
  
Walking back to the apartment, Seto grabbed a few of Joey's things. Before walking out, he walked over to Joey's Father, who was still laying down on the floor.  
  
"You bastard, I could kill you right now" Seto said, his voice low and dangerous. He gave the man on the floor a swift kick to the stomach. "Beating your own son, you should be ashamed of yourself. At least Gozuburo's not my real father, that's comforting I guess....in some strange way".  
  
Another kick. The man on the floor grunted in pain. Another kick. "If you ever touch Joey again, If you ever touch MY PUPPY again, then I will kill you, I will honestly fucking kill you, you son of a bitch! You got that?"  
  
The man on the floor, gave the tall brunette a weak nod. Seto smiled coldly "Good". He aimed another kick at the man, and then turned on his heels and walked out of the apartment, to his awaiting Lover.  
  
Freedom, at last. Seto thought.  
  
**End of Chapter Three.**  
  
**Author's Note:** Uh-huh, just click for the next chappie! 


	4. Lovers' Reunited

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT own the YU-GI-OH! charecters. Nor the song "Stigmatized" by The Calling.  
  
This is a Seto and Joey fic, so it will cotain yaoi.  
  
I've decided to let Seto and Joey "relax" in this chapter, since I made them suffer pretty badly in the last ones! Yes, they deserve some happiness!  
  
**Chapter Four: Lovers' Reunited.**  
  
**Normal P.O.V**  
  
Fresh from a shower, Seto walked out of the bathroom, that was connected to the small motel room, in which they were currently staying at. Walking over to the bed, the brunette flopped down next to his Lover, who was sleeping peacefully.  
  
When Seto had come back to the car, after grabbing Joey's things, from the apartment, he had found his puppy, curled up, fast asleep, in the back seat. Seto had immeadiately driven to the nearest hospital, to get Joey fixed up. The blonde had required stitches on his cheek, but overall, he was okay......well, apart from the bruises and a few minor cuts, here and there. Seto had blamed Joey's injuries on a "fight" when they had been questioned, about the blonde's damage.  
  
After Joey had been fixed up, Seto had driven around town, looking for someplace to spend a few days, while they figured out, what they would do next and where they would go. Seto had delibrately choosen a motel, on the outskirts of Domino City, where the area was more "wooded". The motel was surrounded by tall trees and bushes, which would make them less likely to be found, in case anybody happened to be looking for them.  
  
Was anybody looking for them? Would Gozuburo, go out of his way to look for them? True, he's away on a week long buisness trip, but what would happen once he returned and found out that his adopted son had....gone? What about Joey's Father, would he be looking for them? And what were he and Joey to do, if they were ever found?  
  
Seto's thought's were interuppted, when his golden haired Puppy, stirred, mumbling something incoherent. Seto kissed Joey's cheek sweetly, and put his arms around the blonde's waist, bringing his Puppy closer to his body. Joey stopped mumbling and was sleeping peacefully again, within minutes. Seto smiled, he was always amused by Joey's actions, while his Lover was asleep.  
  
**Seto's P.O.V**  
  
I cuddle up to my Love, bringing him closer, so that now, his blonde head is resting on my chest. It feels really good, having him so close to me, listening to him snoring gently, and of course, feeling his precious heart beat, close to mine.  
  
**(If I give up on you, I give up on me, if we fight what's true, will we ever be)**  
  
We are connected, by our Love. I am a part of you, as you are a part of me. We are bound together by a force so strong, a force so powerful, it cannot be destroyed. If I give up on you, then I'd be giving up on myself, I'd be giving up on our Love. And if we try to fight the Love that we share, what will be come of us? How would we be able to go on, knowing that we had turned our backs, on something so good? Something so pure?  
  
**(Even God himself, and the faith I knew, shouldn't hold me back, shouldn't keep me from you)**  
  
I know that, in this religon, us being together, is frowned upon. My faith, my beliefs, shouldn't hold me back, though. Im willing to turn my back on everything, that I have known. No, nothing shall keep us apart. I feel as though, we don't need the approval, of all those people, who claim to be religous and holy. I feel as if, God is smiling down on us, in his own way. If not, then how did we get together? We are blessed, by divine powers, by eternal magic, we are meant to be. Im sure it's written across the glittering stars, high up in the Heavens above.  
  
**(Tease me, by holding out your hand, then leave me, or take me as I am)**  
  
When I look at you, Im filled with such Love, that it nearly consumes me. Oh, by Ra, how warm you are, how soft you feel, against me. It's so hard, having you so close, and not being able to touch you and kiss you. No, I must let you rest. You've had such a hard time. You surely must be a creature of God, an angel, a messenger from the Heavens. Yes, you saved me from myself. You took me, for who I was. You looked at me, and saw my heart, my soul. You saw the good inside of me. I was falling and you saved me.  
  
**(And live our lives, stigmatized)  
**  
Who cares, if people turn their backs on us? We don't need them, or anybody else. We've got each other and that's more then enough. Im proud of who I am, and Im proud that you're mine, Puppy. Yes, so proud. This stigma, that we share, it isn't a curse, no, I will wear it with pride, if it means, showing off my Love for you, to the entire world.  
  
**(I can feel the blood, rushing through my veins, when I hear your voice, driving me insane)**  
  
I remember that night, when you were dragged away from me, by your Father. I was heartbroken, I missed you so much. I felt so isolated. And do you know what I did, my Pup? I imagined, that you were still with me. I kept re- playing the words, that you had said to me, when we had made Love, the night before. "Seto, don't ever leave me, I love you. I love you." Those sweet words. Yes, I can still remember the way you had said them. So softly, so tenderly. I remember the way, your beautiful eyes had sparkled, in the dancing flames of the candles, beside us. I kept re-playing those exact words in my head, until....until I could almost hear them out loud. The room, seemed alive, with your voice, with your spirit. I kept hearing your sweet voice, chanting. Oh, such a beautiful sound, and I swear, it nearly drove me crazy with Love and such longing.  
  
**(Hour after hour, day after day, every lonely night, that I sit and pray)**  
  
And on that same night, praying was something else I did. Oh course, I prayed, after your soft voice had stopped haunting me. Yes, it was such a cold, lonely night. I emptied my soul to Ra, asking the almighty God, for his protection and guide.  
  
**(We live our lives on different sides, but we keep together, you and I )**  
  
Yes, our lives had always been on different sides....until that fateful day, when you spent the night over at the Kaiba Mansion. I had always Loved you. But it was on that night that we began our journey together. A journey of Love. A journey of truth and commitment. We are tied to each other, you and I, by the blessings of divine beings, of such unconditional Love.  
  
**(Just live our lives, stigmatized)**  
  
We have built a castle of Love, a forbidden union. Don't they know? Don't they understand, that rhyme and reason, fly out the window, when such a Love is present? Let them stare, let them judge. I will protect you, my Love. We shall become one.  
  
**(We live our lives, we'll take the punches every day, we'll live our lives, I know we're gonna find a way)**  
  
Don't concern yourself, Puppy. I'll deal with this burden, for the both of us, for now. We will get away, though, Love. Don't you worry. We'll find a way to live. We'll find a way, to be free. We'll find a secret place for ourselves. A place where our Love can grow, our souls can search, our hearts can mend, and where our spirits can soar. We will find a way.  
  
**(I believe in you, even if no one understands)**  
  
I've opened up my heart to you. A heart that had been kept closed, for so long. You know all my hopes, dreams and secrets. You figured it out, just by Loving me. And I, in turn, know yours. Other people may not understand the feelings, that we have for each other. But we do. I have never once, doubted you, my Love. I believe in you Joey.  
  
**(I believe in you and I don't really give a damn)  
**  
Yes, I believe in you, and I trust you....with all my heart. After all, what is Love, without trust and support? No, we have got it all. We have found real Love. The strongest, the purest, the most sacred kind. Im not going to let you go without a real fight. I don't give a damn about, what people say about us, or what they think. You belong to me. We belong to each other, and Im never letting you go.  
  
I kiss my Puppy, softly on the lips. He's way too cute to resist. He sighs in his sleep and cuddles up, even closer to me. I lie there, for about half an hour, running my fingers, through his soft hair, and just enjoying our closeness, before deciding to make a call.  
  
**Normal P.O.V**  
  
Seto slipped out of bed, grabbing his cell phone, he walked back into the small bathroom, shutting the door softly behind him. He needed to make a call, and he didn't want to disturb his Lover. Not that he ever could, Seto knew, from past experiences, that Joey could just about sleep through ANYTHING!  
  
Smiling fondly, at the memories of his Lover, Seto began to dial the number, of the Kaiba Mansion. It hadn't even been two days yet, since he had last seen Mokuba, but the brunette missed the happy go lucky boy, already. The phone was picked up, on the second ring.  
  
"Hello, Kaiba Mansion. How may I help you?" Came a polite, female voice, probably belonging to one of the maids.  
  
"Hi, erm, may I speak to Mokuba? Is he there?" Seto asked, somewhat nervously.  
  
"May I ask whose calling?" The maid asked.  
  
"I - " But before Seto could even get his sentence out, there was a disturbance on the other end of the line, which was then followed by a loud shriek.  
  
"SETO!!!" Mokuba, nearly screamed. "Is that you?"  
  
The brunette smiled, a little relieved, that he didn't have to talk to the maid. He didn't want just anybody finding out that he'd run away, with his Lover. At least, not just yet, anyway.  
  
"Yeah kid, it's me. Are you okay?" Seto sighed, when he heard Mokuba go "Uh- huh" and he was just about to speak again, when Mokuba started chattering, a mile at a minute.  
  
"Seto, are YOU okay? Is Joey okay? He's not hurt is he? Where are you anyway? Can I come and visit? Have you figured out what you're going to do?" Mokuba, more or less, babbled down the phone.  
  
"Slow down, Mokie". Seto laughed. "Im fine, and so is Joey....he's sleeping".  
  
"That figures". Mokuba sniggered. It was no secret to Mokuba, or to anybody else, that Joey LOVED to sleep! "Where are you, Seto"?  
  
"We're staying at the Redway Motel. It's on the outskirts of Domino, and it's really - WAIT! You're not planning on visiting me are you?" Seto asked, very sharply. "Mokuba, it's too dangerous, you could get in a lot of - "  
  
"No, Seto" Mokuba interuppted. He smirked mischiviously, something Seto couldn't see over the phone, before innocently adding "Im not plainning on visiting you".  
  
Seto sighed, a little relieved, that he didn't have to convince the over excitable and oh so hyper boy, to change his mind. But the brunette had failed to notice one thing - the fact that Mokuba had emphasized, the words "Im not".  
  
"Mokuba, I better go and check on Joey now. I will call back soon, okay?" Seto said. "I Love you".  
  
Mokuba smiled. "Yeah bye, big bro'. I Love you too".  
  
Seto smiled, hung up, then walked back into the bedroom. One look at his Lover, told him that Joey wasn't sleeping so peacefully anymore. The blonde was tangled up, in the thin bed sheets, trembling and moaning with a look of pain on his face. The brunette hurried over to his Lover, sitting down on the edge of the bed, he carefully picked Joey up, so that the blonde was in a sitting position. Holding the younger boy, in his gentle embrace, Seto started to rub his Puppy's back soothingly, whilst whispering in his ear, tryng to calm down the sleeping blonde.  
  
**Joey's P.O.V**  
  
I woke up, from a terrible nightmare, finding myself wrapped up, in a pair of strong, comforting arms. Seto's arms. I sigh, I had been scared. So scared. But in Seto's arms, I felt safe and protected, like nothing could ever hurt me, at least, not while Seto was holding me. I feel him running his fingers through my sweat damp hair, whispering to me, that everything's going to be alright, but no, I don't think it is.  
  
I pull back a little, just to let him know that, Im not asleep, anymore. He stops whispering to me, and smiles, concern evident in his deep blue eyes.  
  
"Are you okay now, Love?" He asks, his voice soft.  
  
I shake my head. How can I be alright? I just had a terrible dream, a dream that could rip us apart. It wasn't all that clear. It was filled with dark, fuzzy images, and that's not what had scared me so much. It was the feeling I had experienced, in that dream, that had gotten my heart, in a frenzy. I had felt an overwhelming sense of heartache, such heartache. Of loss, and deep emptiness, and......death.  
  
"Whatever it is, it will be okay. You know that I'll never let anything hurt you, Joey". Seto holds my face, gently, in both his hands, whilst gazing into my eyes, soothing my pain and distress, with their ice like beauty.  
  
And that's what I was afraid of. Seto Loved me so much, that he'd even risk getting hurt, just to protect me. I can't let anything happen to Seto, I just can't. I wouldn't be able to live with myself.  
  
"Seto, something bad is going to happen. I had this dream, which had this awful feeling....this real strong feeling, of pain and loss." I could feel the tears behind my eyes, which were threatening to fall, at any moment.  
  
Seto gave me a soft kiss on the lips. "It was just a dream, Puppy. Just a dream."  
  
"No, it's happened before. That night, when we were together....that night, when we were making Love....I felt it. Yes, I felt it. I had this awful feeling, that something bad was about to happen....and the next morning, we were found by my Dad and Gozuburo. I had sensed it or something....I don't know. Im not sure how else I can explain". I can feel the tears, rolling down my cheeks now. "And when Dad dragged me back to our apartment, I had another dream, all these flashes....they were kinda like visons.Visons of us, Seto....of our end".  
  
Seto gently brushed my tears away, and gave me another sweet kiss. "You mean like a premonition?" He asked.  
  
"Kind of....to be honest, I don't know what it really was. It felt almost like it was a warning or something...." I let Seto place a blanket around my trembling shoulders, before continuing. "....and I've got that feeling again, Seto. In my dream....I saw death! I don't want anything to happen to you. I don't want to lose you. Please Seto, you have to stop this! You have to...."  
  
"Sshhh, Puppy, it's okay". Seto cut in, embracing me again.  
  
I was nearly hysterical, I let him rock me, back and forth. Allowing his deep, soft voice, to slow down my racing thoughts, and my racing heart.  
  
"Im not about to die, and I'll be damned, if I let anyone hurt you". Seto whispered in my ear. He pulled away slightly and lifted my chin up. Our lips met, in a tender kiss, which deepened, as we began to explore, each others' mouths.  
  
Feeling my body relax, within his sweet embrace, I entwined my fingers, in his soft dark hair. He nibbled along my bottom lip, teasingly. I felt his hand slip down, a soft moan escaped my lips, as he began to rub my stomach, ever so gently.  
  
I couldn't even remember what I was so upset about. Seto made everything go away. I believed and trusted, my Love, and if Seto said that I didn't need to worry, then I wouldn't worry. At least, not right now anyway.  
  
Unfortunately, air became a problem and we had to break apart.  
  
"Seriously Pup, don't worry about it. It was just a dream." Seto said, breathing heavily.  
  
I nodded. "Whatever you say, Love. I know you'll protect me, if anything should happen....and you have to know, that I'll protect you, no matter what".  
  
Seto smiled. "You hungry?"  
  
"Always". I grin.  
  
"Why don't you have a shower, whilst I get us something to eat". Seto suggested, grabbing his coat, and walking over to the door. "Is there anything, that I should be getting in particular?"  
  
I get up, and grab one of the towels. "I could eat anything. Im sooo hungry".  
  
Seto smirked. "I'll try and hurry, then". He blew me a kiss, before slipping out of the door.  
  
And I was left there. Standing in the middle of a motel room, towel in one hand, and a goofy grin on my face. I turn around, and walk into the bathroom.  
  
**Normal P.O.V  
  
**Seto walked in through the door, forty-five minutes later, carrying a large pizza box, and a bag full of soda and chips, to find Joey, lazing around on the bed.  
  
**Seto's P.O.V**  
  
It was forty five minutes past noon, when I came back. I found my Puppy, sprawled across the bed, wearing nothing but a pair of jeans. And boy, did he look cute. His deep brown, chocolate coloured eyes, sparkled when he...... Damn! I should have gotten some chocolate! Maybe then, I could have melted some, and dribbled it all over Joey's stomach and chest, then I could have -  
  
"Seto!"  
  
I smile, a little thankful that, I wasn't able to finish that last thought, because if I had, then I most certainly would have wanted to do it.  
  
My Puppy rushes over to me, and gives me a quick kiss, before helping me, carry the food over to the small, coffee table, which he had placed near the bed. I open the pizza box, whilst he pours the soda out. He sits oppisite me, his Love for me evident, in his beautiful eyes.  
  
I pull him over to me, and place him in my lap, and smirk at his confused protests. With my left arm wrapped protectively around his waist, I pick up a slice of pizza, in the other hand and feed him it. Nothing's too good for my Pup.  
  
He takes a couple of bites, before grinning up at me. "So, you're feeding me now, are you?"  
  
I smile, placing a glass of soda near his lips. "Certainly looks that way, Pup".  
  
He picks up another pizza slice, and feeds it to me. "Trying to be romantic?" I tease.  
  
He grins at me, then suddenly looks very serious. "You'll never leave me, right?" He whispers, almost looking afraid.  
  
I put the slice of pizza, in my hand down, and he does the same. "Of course not, Pup. We belong together". I tell him, holding his hand. "No matter what happens, I will never leave you."  
  
He nods, then gives me a kiss. "So are you going to feed me, or do I have to eat by myself?"  
  
I growl playfully, before picking up the pizza slice. "No need to concern yourself, Love. I'll feed you, after all you are my Pup".  
  
The rest of the meal was spent, with my Puppy in my arms, who after wolfing quite alot of the food down, wasn't feeling all that well. I wasn't suprised.  
  
I put Joey into bed, before I started clearing up the empty pizza box and soda cans. After dumping the whole lot in the trash, I went over to sit near my Lover, who was lying down, under the covers.  
  
"I don't want to sleep". He whispered, holding out his arms for me.  
  
The poor little thing, was probably still afraid of that nightmare he had, had before. I get in bed beside him, putting my arm around his waist, and bringing him closer to me.  
  
"It's okay, Love. We don't have to sleep." I whisper back. I see him blush a little. He looked so cute like that. I give him a long lingering kiss, before slipping my hand further down. He was only wearing boxers now. I cupped him, ever so gently, through the thin material, and he lets out a soft moan, before smiling up at me, wanting me to continue. I place a sweet kiss on his forehead, before slipping my hand under the elasticated waistband. He captures my lips in a passionate kiss, as I take him in my hand.  
  
I move my hand up and down his length, as I stare into his dark, flashing eyes. The eye contact is amazing, I feel like, I can see deep down, into the very depths of his soul. He moans again, as I increase the speed of my hand movements. As I let my fingers run over the tip, I start to feel him tremble. I give him one final kiss, before he comes in my hand.  
  
I hold him in my arms and kiss his neck, nibbiling gently, while he lies there, eyes closed and breathing heavily. Once his breathing is back to normal, I place a soft kiss on his lips. "I Love you, Pup".  
  
He smiles at me. "Love you more". He whispers back.  
  
Before I could reply, there's a soft knock on the door. Joey looks at me fearfully. I tell him quietly, to go into the bathroom and get dressed and he does so. I cautiously walk towards the door, and try to listen for any sounds, comming from the other side. There are none.  
  
Shit, who is it? Im not a coward. I'll deal with whoever it is. I told Joey, that I would protect him and that's exactly what Im going to do. With that in mind, I fling open, the door.  
  
My jaw drops wide open, at the visitor standing before me. "Yugi?"  
  
**End Of Chapter Four.**  
  
**Author's Note:** Muhahahaha! Sorry for the cliffie! Aren't I just EVIL? So let me know, what you thought about this chapter! Yes, please read and reveiw! Due to my account being deleted, I've lost all the reveiws I had! Sniff.  
  
Oh, and I just wrote another new fic, about two days ago. Yes, it's totally different to this one. It's still a Seto and Joey fic, but it's more darker and angsty! It's quite a long one shot, and it's completed. Yeah, just think of it as a "sex crazed Seto, whose obsessed with a certain blonde Puppy" fic! It's called **"The Dark Side Of The Moon"** and it's under the name **Blaine 169. **So check it out! Thanx for reading and I will see you later! ;-) 


	5. Unbroken Friendships

I knew it, I knew it, I knew it, I knew it, **I KNEW IT!!!** I knew that my account would get deleted, if I posted back up, **"The Dark Side Of The Moon".** Uh-huh, and that's why, I posted it up, using **ANOTHER **account! So, if it did get deleted, then **"Two Stand Alone"** would be safe! And guess what? **"The Dark Side Of The Moon"** got deleted! And this fic is safe! And Im sooo glad, because re-posting is **SUCH **a pain in the ass!  
  
Now, Im **NOT** giving up on **"The Dark Side Of The Moon".** Yep, If you still wanna read it, just let me know, either by e-mail, or just tell me so, on your review. And I will send it to you via e-mail. "Why does she keep yapping on about that fic?" you might ask. Well let me just say that, Im really proud of that fic....in a secretly sick sort of way! Yeah, I loved the way I conveyed poor Seto's messed up mind!  
  
Now, enough ranting! I want to thank the people who reviewed! Thanks guys :- )

**Kumori Sakusha formerly Saelbu and Macbeth's Mistress:** It's really nice to know, that you guys have stuck by this fic, since Day 1. Thanks, it really means alot.

**Fanficlunatic234:** Thanks for that! Let me just say that it gets a whole lot sadder, then Seto having to leave Mokie behind! P.S I just _love _your name!  
  
**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT own the YU-GI-OH! charecters.  
  
This is a Seto and Joey fic, so it will contain yaoi.  
  
**Chapter Five: Unbroken Friendships.**  
  
**Normal P.O.V**  
  
The brunette stood in the doorway, staring at the visitor, completely speechless. The tri-coloured haired boy, who stood before him, smiled uncertainly.  
  
"Hi Kaiba, I thought that we could - " the smaller boy began, however he was interrupted, by the sound of a door being opened and closed.  
  
Joey, who was now dressed in a pair of jeans and a T-shirt, walked over to stand behind Seto, curious to see who the visitor was. The blonde's dark eyes widened at the sight, that greeted him.  
  
"Yugi?" Joey was stunned, delighted and cautious, all at the same time. Yugi's visit was definitely a surprise - and a good surprise! He was overjoyed to see his best friend, who he hadn't seen in a while, but he was also scared of what Yugi's reaction might be. The blonde still didn't know, how Yugi felt about his relationship with Seto.  
  
"Joey, it's sooo good to finally see you again!" Yugi exclaimed, his large amethyst eyes, shining. The small boy, rushed past Seto and embraced Joey, in a big bear hug. Joey gratefully returned the hug, relieved, that Yugi wasn't acting any differently towards him.  
  
Seto stood at the doorway, watching the two best friends. He wasn't too keen on Yugi, after all they were rivals, but he figured, that if Yugi made Joey so happy, then he'd be okay with it....but that still didn't mean that _he_, himself, should have to be chummy with Yugi. Seto smiled, at the sight before him, the blonde was turning a bright shade of red, due to the shortage of air. The smaller boy, had his arms wrapped tightly, around the blonde's waist.  
  
"Ahhh, get off me, Yug. You're cuttin' of my air" Joey panted.  
  
Yugi finally let go, and turned his attention towards the tall brunette, who was still standing at the doorway. "You have one smart brother". Yugi smiled.  
  
Seto shut the front door. "Mokuba? What has he got do with - " Seto broke off, and is mind flashed back to the conversation, between Mokuba and himself.  
  
_"We're staying at the Redway Motel. It's on the outskirts of Domino, and it's really - WAIT! You're not planning on visiting me are you?" Seto asked, very sharply. "Mokuba, it's too dangerous, you could get in a lot of - "  
  
"No, Seto" Mokuba interuppted. He smirked mischievously, something Seto couldn't see over the phone, before innocently adding "Im not planning on visiting you".  
  
Seto sighed, a little relieved, that he didn't have to convince the over excitable and oh so hyper boy, to change his mind. But the brunette had failed to notice one thing - the fact that Mokuba had emphasized, the words "Im not".  
_  
"Mokuba? Did he - " Seto began.  
  
"Yup!" Yugi replied cheerfully, cutting him off. "It was all Mokuba's idea! He thought that we all needed to talk. Mokuba told me, that you think the reason why we have been avoiding you, is because....well because you're both gay and....involved with each other. But you have to know, that's not the reason!"  
  
"Oh? Then what is it?" Seto replied, through gritted teeth, he could feel his anger rising, at the thought of Yugi, turning his back on Joey, and just for being gay!  
  
"Please, just give us a chance to explain!" Yugi cried.  
  
"Er....us?" Joey asked, placing his hand on Yugi's shoulder, trying to comfort the smaller boy.  
  
"Yeah" Yugi turned towards his best friend. "The others are just parking the car, they'll be here in a minute or so. We can all talk then".  
  
**Seto's P.O.V**  
  
I groaned inwardly, at that piece of information. The others? Having Yugi here was bad enough.... Now I have to deal with them too. And Tea....she was Yugi's friend. She'd be here too. Oh, Ra, help me....  
  
I look towards my Puppy, he was sitting on the bed, with Yugi, talking about the latest Duel Monsters cards. He looks so happy. I know, that he's probably thinking that there is a good reason, for Yugi and the others, avoiding him....but what could that be? I doubt there is a good reason. So why is Yugi here?  
  
I was about to sit down, when I heard a knock on the door. I sigh, opening the door. There before me, are the rest of the 'gang'. They nod and say a quick 'Hi'. I force myself to smile, and let them in. Tristan and Ryou and.... Wait a minute, where's Tea?  
  
Joey jumps up, at the visitors, hugging and greeting them, excitedly. I shut the door, and curiosity gets the better of me.  
  
"Where's er, Tea?" I ask.  
  
"She's at home....she broke her ankle." Tristan answered, sitting himself down on the chair, near the table.  
  
I tried to suppress a smile. It was NOT funny! "How?" I asked. To be honest, I didn't really care. She wasn't exactly my favourite person.  
  
"Have you told them yet, Yugi?" Ryou asked. He was sitting on the floor, leaning his back on the side of the bed.  
  
"No" Yugi replied. "I though that we should all be here, first".  
  
"Tell us what?" I ask, getting slightly irritated.  
  
"The reason, that we didn't contact you, was because we couldn't...." Ryou started off.  
  
"Yeah, er, Joey's Dad, and Mr. Kaiba, they told us we couldn't see you. Either of you...." Tristan carried on.  
  
"What?! Gozuburo said that?" I nearly shouted. So THAT was the reason! They must had been threatened, in some way.  
  
"Mr. Kaiba, said that he'd have my Grand Pa's store destroyed, if I was to go near Joey" Yugi was almost in tears. "Joey's my best friend, Kaiba, my best friend! Don't you think, that I wanted to see him? I wanted to be there for him, I really did but...."  
  
"It's okay". Joey whispers, giving the smaller boy another hug.  
  
I may not like Yugi, and he bugs the Hell out of me sometimes, but just then, I felt sorry for the boy. He really did look miserable.  
  
"Yeah, it's okay" I tell him, keeping my voice soft. "You had no choice, Yugi. It's not your fault".  
  
He nodds, and gives me a weak smile. Joey smiles too, probably glad, that I didn't blow up at Yugi, or something. I turn towards Tristan. "And what's your story?" I ask him wearily.  
  
"Mr. Kaiba said that he'd have my Dad fired, from his job, even though he doesn't even work at Kaiba Corp....and then he told me, that he'd get Joey's Dad, to set our house on fire.... and we don't have much money...."  
  
I was speechless. I may not like these guys, but they didn't deserve to be threatened like this, and all because of their friendship! I was angry, not at Joey's friends anymore, but at Joey's Father....and of course, Gozuburo! I saw the look, in my Pup's eyes. He was mad too.  
  
"Ryou, what about you, man?" Joey asks, trying to keep his voice calm.  
  
"He threatened my Father, you know, with business stuff". The white haired boy answered softly, in his British accent. "Im sorry, Joey".  
  
Joey nodded and smiled. "It's okay, wasn't your fault, Ryou".  
  
"And what about Tea?" I ask, dreading the answer.  
  
As soon as the question leaves my mouth, Yugi bursts out crying. Joey tries his best to comfort him, and Ryou shakes his head sadly.  
  
"Mr. Kaiba threatened her too. He told her, that he'd make sure, she wasn't going to be excepted into any of the dance schools, that she's been dying to get into. She wouldn't listen to him....so he got....he got, Mr. Wheeler to....take care of her...."Tristan said quietly.  
  
Joey shot up from the bed. "Take care of her? Take care of her? What do you mean by that, Tristan? What did he do?"  
  
"He assaulted her....that's how she broke her ankle, he must have pushed her...." Ryou nearly whispered. He got up from the floor, and walked over towards Joey, and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Joey, I - "  
  
But Joey wouldn't listen. "I can't believe he did that....that monster! I can't believe that he would...." He stopped, breaking down into sobs.  
  
I quickly walk over, and put my arms around him, trying to comfort him. "Poor Tea", I hear him whisper. Yes, poor Tea. I never really liked her, but no one deserved that. All those friendship speeches....she must have really valued her friends. After a few minutes of running my hand, up and down his back, I give my Pup, a quick kiss on the forehead, before I sit him down, back onto the bed.  
  
Yugi, immediately puts his arm, around Joey's shoulders. I smile, Yugi must really care for him. They all must care for him. Why else would they risk it? Why else would they come to see him? I offer the company, drinks and snacks. They decline. I think it's really strange for them, to see me be so nice, for a change. They took the time, and the risk, to see Joey, it's the least I could do.  
  
"It must have been a long ride. You should all eat something". I look at Yugi. "You look really pale Yugi, people might mistake you for a ghost or something".  
  
Yugi stares at me, then bursts into a fit of giggles, soon he's joined in by Ryou and Tristan. I don't think anyone of them, expected me, to make a joke....especially a silly joke. I see my Pup, smiling at me, obviously glad, that I was getting along with his friends.  
  
Yugi nodds. "Thanks, Kaiba".  
  
Tristan says the same, and Ryou offers to help me in the kitchen.  
  
**Yugi's P.O.V**  
  
I sit next to Joey, as we wait for Kaiba and Ryou, to finish in the kitchen. He's trembling a little, and Im trying my best to make him laugh. It's all been sooo horrible. I care about him alot, he's my best friend. If Joey's happy with Kaiba, then Im happy for him. I've never seen this side to Kaiba before. He seems to be very open and gentle with Joey. It's clear, that he Loves him. And he's trying his best, to be civil to us. I almost had a heat attack, when he made that joke! Yes, I think they make a very good couple. Im happy for him. Im happy for both of them.  
  
**Ryou's P.O.V**  
  
Im helping Kaiba, make the sandwiches. He makes polite conversation, and Im actually enjoying his company. He seems so different. He's changed....and I think it's for the better. It was a shock, when I first heard that they were together, because they're total opposites....but they fit together. I think Joey's made him more open, he's been a good influence on Kaiba. Im happy for them. When we finished, making the sandwiches, we poured the drinks out, into the glasses, and took the whole lot back, into the main room.  
  
**Tristan's P.O.V**  
  
Wow, this is new! We're all in the same room, including Kaiba! Talking and eating, we've not hung out with Joey for....ages! It's good to see him again. I must admit, that I was pretty pissed off, when I heard about Joey and Kaiba getting together. I don't like that guy....but seeing them together....I don't know, they seem happy together. And if my pal's happy, then Im happy....and I suppose, Kaiba's not _that_ bad!  
  
**Joey's P.O.V  
**  
I can't believe, all the things I've heard! How can anyone do, such awful things? Poor Tea, poor everybody. Im sooo glad to see them again, especially Yugi! Im so glad that Seto's being nice to them. It's so good, to be hanging out like this. I've missed it alot! Im content for now, I guess....I've got my friends, and my boyfriend with me, and it feels wonderful to be all together, in peace, without any arguments and fights. I can't seem to forget that awful nightmare I had, though. Was it a warning? Could I have seen this coming? Could I have stopped it?  
  
**Seto's P.O.V**  
  
This is surprisingly nice. I never realized how nice these people actually were. Tristan's okay, Yugi's sweet, especially when it comes to Joey, and Ryou's pretty cool. He's into the same Literature, as I am. My Pup looks happy, and really, that's all that matters.  
  
**Normal P.O.V**  
  
After a couple of hours, of eating, talking and generally hanging out, and enjoying each other's company, Tristan rose up from his seat.  
  
"We better get going guys, I promised my Dad, that I'd have his car back by 4:30". He said.  
  
Ryou nodded, and walked over to Joey. "It was really nice, seeing you again, Joe". He said, whilst hugging the blonde.  
  
Joey smiled, returning the hug. "You too, Ryou. I had an awesome time".  
  
Ryou nodded, and made his way over to Seto, and shook his hand. "Take care, Kaiba". He said, politely. Seto smiled at him. "Thanks."  
  
Tristan too, gave Joey a hug. "Thanks for coming, Tris' " The blonde smiled.  
  
Tristan gave Joey, a playful punch on the shoulder, and made his way to the door, whilst giving Kaiba a nod. "Hey, Yugi, are you coming?" He asked the tri-coloured haired boy.  
  
Yugi nodded. "Yeah, Tristan, I'll be right there. Why don't you go and start the car?"  
  
Tristan nodded, and walked out of the room, with Ryou.  
  
When they had gone, Yugi turned towards Joey. Suddenly a strange glow, was visible, all around Yugi's millennium puzzle. There was a flash of gold light. And Yugi, he was not who he seemed. The ancient spirit of the millennium puzzle had taken over. Yugi's once amethyst eyes, were now crimson. He had gained height, and his voice was was deeper, and commanded obedience.  
  
"Joey, I want you to know, that Yugi cares about you....and so do I. We will always be there for you. Don't ever forget that". Yammi said, solemnly. He then turned towards Seto. "And Kaiba, I want you to know, that I'll be there....should you need my help".  
  
Seto nodded. He didn't really like Yammi, but since the spirit was being civil....well, he could, at least, act the same way. "I'll remember that, Yammi". He said. After a moment, he added, "Thanks".  
  
Yammi nodded, and gave them a rare smile. Then there was another flash....and Yugi was back. He grabbed Joey, in another big hug. "I'll miss you, Joey. Take care, and promise me, that you'll keep in touch?" He begged. "You're my best friend....and I Love you....you're like my brother".  
  
The blonde smiled, at the emotion in his smaller friend's voice. "Of course, Yug. I'll keep in touch....somehow. You mean the world to me, and we're the best of friends. I Love ya too, man".  
  
Yugi nodded, letting go of the blonde. He turned towards Seto, with tears in his eyes. The tri-coloured haired boy, stood facing the brunette for a couple of moments.  
  
Then in a flash, the smaller boy had his arms wrapped tightly, around Seto's waist. Seto gasped at the sudden contact. He'd only ever, been hugged by either Mokuba, and Joey, in his entire life. So having, Yugi, of all people, give him a massive big hug, was definitely uncomfortable, not to mention awkward.  
  
Seto stood there, staring helplessly at Joey, with a "What the Hell do I do?" look, upon his face, while Joey stood there, trying desperately, not to laugh at the situation that his Lover was in.  
  
Seto awkwardly patted Yugi's back several times, feeling a little embarrassed. Yugi pulled away, and smiled at Seto. "Bye Kaiba". He whispered. "Take care".  
  
"You too, Yugi". Seto grudgingly smiled at his small rival.  
  
Yugi nodded, after giving both the Lovers a quick, goofy grin, he slipped out of the door - and unbeknown to Seto and Joey - out of their lives, forever.  
  
After the door had closed shut, Seto turned around to face Joey. "Well". The brunette smirked. "How about that?"

**End Of Chapter Five.**

**Author's Note:** Well, how about that? Yeah, I know that I didn't have a "theme song" for this chapter....but I couldn't find one, that would fit! I kinda wanted to get the whole "Joey's friends thing" out of the way! See? They still Love him. They're not that mean! And wasn't it cute, when Yugi hugged Seto?! I think Seto almost had a heart attack or something! Anyway, the next chappie, has a little bit of Mokie in it! Until next time, folks!

See ya, later! :-)


	6. Lost Brothers

Hiya, Im back! Hey, have you guys heard about the Yu-gi-oh! Movie that's about to come in U.K cinemas? I can't wait! Kaiba and Joey on the big screen! How great is that!? I also want to say **HUGE** "Sorry" for the long wait, for this chapter. Basically, I got sick, had to stay in bed, and was banned from my computer, until I got better!  
  
Oh, and before I forget, I wanna tell you guys to check out my Bio page. It's got a **"Which Yu-gi-oh! Charecter Are You"** quiz. So if you have time, take it, and see who you get. I am half Ryou, half Joey! Im sooo glad, I didn't get Tea. I think I would have shot myself, If I had gotten her!  
  
Anyway, I want to thank all the people that reviewed! Thanks :-)  
  
**To Kumori Sakusha formerly Saelbu:** Thank you, sooo much for that comment! I can't believe, that you're describing my work as "beautiful"!!! Awww, I feel all warm and fuzzy inside now!   
  
**To Macbeth's Mistress:** Im sooo glad and happy, that you're still reading this! Thank you, sooo much!   
  
**Jou the pup:** Yes, I totally agree with you. Seto and Joey are the best couple ever. And I mean EVER! Thanks for wanting to read "The Dark Side Of The Moon"! It really means a lot!   
  
**Aku-Hitokiri-Kitsune:** Ahhh, you're sooo sweet for saying that! And yes, of course I'll continue!   
  
**Fanficlunatic234:** Well....since you're asking so nicely and everything.... There will be two different endings to this story. A good one and a bad one! Check out the Author's Note, at the bottom of this page! Thanks for taking an interest!  
  
**To natash:** Thank you, I really do appreciate your compliment. Im planning on finishing this story, no matter what! So there is still more to come!   
  
**To Charlie:** Thank you, for requesting "The Dark Side Of The Moon". That really means a lot to me. Oh, and of course, thanks for those really nice/cool comments you made.   
  
**Jou Lover:** Uh-huh, it got deleted, because of the content of my other fic. I can't talk about it much....painful memories....sniff, sniff, sniff. For more info on that subject, check out the Author's Note in chapter one. Thanks for reading!   
  
**To Midnight Ember:** Thanks for the review, you guys!   
  
**To Midnight:** I totally agree with you. Death to Tea! Muhahahaha!  
  
**To Ember:** Uhhh, if Midnight has trouble staying awake, then take her to Starbucks, and buy her a vanilla latte. They are the BEST!!!  
  
**To belle obscurity:** Thank you for that! Don't worry, Joey's father will get what he deserves! I only made Tea suffer, because she gets on my nerves. Im sorry to say this....but I really can't stand her! Anyway, thank you, for your nice comments!   
  
**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT own the YU-GI-OH! Characters, Nor the song "No Matter What" by Boyzone.  
  
This is a Seto and Joey fic, so it will contain yaoi.  
  
**Warning:** This chapter does contain a Lemon! But it will be a kind of a half lemon! Im sorry! Every time, I try to write a lemon, I end up blushing like an idiot!  
  
Oh, and I think, that I have let Seto and Joey relax enough! Time to get the action started again, folks!  
  
**Chapter Six: Lost Brothers.**  
  
**Normal P.O.V**  
  
"Joey, we have to do this". Seto stood near the bed, looking down at his Lover, who had curled himself up on the blankets. The blonde had his face buried in one of the pillows, not wanting to listen to the brunette's reasoning.  
  
Yugi and the other's had left an hour ago, and Seto had tried talking to Joey, about what they should do next. They certainly couldn't spend the rest of their lives in a motel room. Seto had suggested a few ideas, but Joey just didn't seem to want to listen.  
  
"I know that you're scared, Love". Seto softened his voice, and sat down on the bed, beside his Puppy. "And I am too, but I know that we can make it work. We can start a whole new life together. Just you and me."  
  
Joey looked up, tears evident in his brown eyes. "I want that too, Seto". He whispered. "But I can't help thinking that something bad might - "  
  
Seto interrupted his Lover's negativity, by placing his finger upon the blonde's lips. "Nothing will go wrong Pup, I won't let it." He smiled, and ruffled Joey's soft hair. "It will be perfect. We can get a house, and I can get a job. We can even ask Mokuba and Serenity to come and live with us".  
  
Joey smiled, and pulled his Lover down onto the bed, so that Seto was lying beside him. "And Yugi, and the others, can come and visit, right?"  
  
Seto smiled. "Of course, Love".  
  
Joey cuddled up closer to Seto. "You're right. That would be perfect".  
  
"And...." Seto mused. "I could even get you some puppies to play with, while Im at work". He laughed at the look on his Lover's face, and placed a soft kiss on the blonde's cheek.  
  
Joey smiled, and blushed slightly, as he whispered. "Maybe we could....have kids. You know, adopt or something. Would that be okay?"  
  
Seto placed another kiss, this time, on Joey's nose. Smiling, he spoke softly. "Why not? I'd like that. A Lover, siblings, kids, friends and a few puppies. What more could I want?"  
  
Joey ran his fingers lightly, across Seto's face. "We could have it all. We could finally live in peace. We could be together, and Love each other, and not have to worry about what people think".  
  
"But we have to make decisions first, Love". Seto spoke seriously. "You mustn't be scared of the future. Only good things can happen".  
  
**Seto's P.O.V**  
  
I pull my Puppy even closer, towards me. I know he's concerned, I know he's scared about the future, but he shouldn't be. Im here to protect him. Ra, I Love him so much. I run my fingers softly, through his hair. He's gazing at me, his beautiful eyes sparkling. I think he knows, what's about to come. Im sure he can feel my heart pounding.  
  
**(No matter what they tell us, no matter what they do)**  
  
I gently ease him underneath me, and capture his lips in a sweet kiss. He immediately opens his mouth and I slip my tongue inside, and explore. Nobody will come between us. I won't let them. No matter what they say or what they do, I will always keep my Puppy close to me.  
  
**(No matter what they teach us, what we believe is true)**  
  
I break the kiss, and stare down at my Love. I was taught, that the Love between the same sexes was wrong. Gozuburo taught me that, but it doesn't matter now. Nothing does. I know, that in my heart, what I feel is true.  
  
**(No matter what they call us, however they attack)**  
  
Joey whimpers, looking extremely cute. He wants more....he wants me. I lean down, and give him another sweet lingering kiss, as I slip my hands underneath his T-shirt. I really couldn't care less, about what people think of us. They can say whatever they want. I don't care. I have my Puppy with me, and that's all that matters. He's here, he's with me.  
  
**(No matter where they take us, we'll find our own way back)**  
  
I gently take off his T-shirt, and bring my lips down, to his neck. I hear him moan, as I start licking and nibbling him. And if we should somehow be separated....I will always find him. His Love will be my beacon of light, on the darkest of days. I will always find him. He's forever mine.  
  
**(I can't deny what I believe, I can't be what Im not)**  
  
I move further down, teasing his nipple, he moans again, and entwines his fingers in my hair. This is what I believe, in my heart, I know that what Im doing is right. I can't pretend to be something Im not. I can't pretend that I don't Love him. I can't be what Im not. This is me. This is Seto Kaiba. And Joey, he isn't my rival. No, he's my Lover, my friend, my everything.  
  
**(I know my Love's forever, I know no matter what)  
**  
I move down to his toned stomach, kissing him all the way down. I can feel his arousal....Hell, I can even feel mine. He leans up suddenly, and tries to take my shirt off. I make it easier for him, by lifting my arms up. He pulls me down, and begins kissing my neck sweetly. I cannot believe how good this feels. And this feeling is so deep. It is not lust, it's not just the pleasure of sex, that I enjoy, it's the understanding, and the bond between us. This is Love. It's real and forever.  
  
**(If only tears were laughter, if only night were day)**  
  
I move back down, and slowly undo his jeans, sliding them off, along with his boxers. I smile down at him. Gods, he's so beautiful. I lean my head down, and take him inside my mouth. He gasps, at the new sensations, as I take him, deep into my throat.  
  
**(If only prayers were answered, then we would hear God sing)**  
  
I let my teeth, graze gently over his length, and run my tongue over the tip. He shudders, and comes in my mouth. I swallow everything, and look up to see him, lying there, with his eyes closed, breathing hard. I give his cheek a quick kiss, and he smiles at me.  
  
**Joey's P.O.V**  
  
Gods, that felt so good. I climb on top of Seto, and kiss him on his lips. I can still taste myself, in his mouth. I gently circle my fingers, around his nipples, and he gives a deep moan.  
  
**(No matter what they tell you, no matter what they do)**  
  
He is all I want. No matter what anyone else says....he is all I want....all I need. I move back up, and give Seto another deep kiss. He opens his mouth for me, and lets me explore.  
  
**(No matter what they teach you, what you believe is true)**  
  
My Dad always told me, that this is wrong....but how can this be wrong? Ra, it feels so right. Seto moans again, and flips me over, so that Im underneath him. I can feel myself hardening, yet again.  
  
**(And I will keep you safe and strong)  
**  
He kisses me, one more time, then gently removes my jeans and boxers. He removes the rest of his clothing, and wraps his hand around my arousal. He starts to gently rub me, and I involuntarily, thrust my hips up.  
  
**(And sheltered from the storm)**  
  
He lets go of me, and kisses me on the cheek. "Ready?" I hear him ask. I nod, and give him a quick kiss, on the lips. He parts my legs, and he gently inserts, a finger inside me.  
  
**(No matter where it's buried, a dream is being born)**  
  
I gasp, and he looks at me, with concern. I smile, weakly at him, I nod again, telling him, that it's okay. I want him to continue....I need him to continue.  
  
**(No matter who they follow, no matter where they lead)**  
  
He inserts a second finger inside me, I arch my back, and moan. He brushes my hair away from my eyes, and smiles down at me. "It's okay, Pup".  
  
**(No matter how they judge us, I'll be everyone you need)**  
  
Leaning down, he kisses me, as he inserts his third finger into me. His mouth covers my scream, as I feel my body go limp.  
  
**(No matter if the sun don't shine, or if the skies are blue)**  
  
He waits a few minutes, before stretching me. I whimper as he slides his fingers out.  
  
**Seto's P.O.V**  
  
I run my fingers through Joey's hair, in an attempt to calm him down, a little. I place soft, little butterfly kisses, all over his face, and he smiles, as I kiss his nose.  
  
**(No matter what the ending, my life began with you)**  
  
I pull away, and he stares up at me, and lets out another small whimper. He's shivering all over. I nuzzle him, gently. "What's wrong, Love? Are you cold?" I embrace him, tightly, until his trembling ceases.  
  
**(I can't deny what I believe, I can't be what Im not)**  
  
"Seto, please". I hear him whisper. He wants me. I smile, as I position myself, over his entrance. "Of course, Love". I whisper back.  
  
**(I know this Love's forever, that's all that matters, now no matter what)**  
  
I enter him, as slowly as possible, so that I don't hurt him.  
  
**Normal P.O.V**  
  
Meanwhile at the Kaiba Mansion, Mokuba was sitting in his bedroom, doing his homework. Things sure as Hell hadn't been easy, ever since his big brother had left, but Mokuba was glad, that Seto was finally happy.  
  
It had been tough, for most of his life, Seto had thought, that he was incapable of Love, and worse still, unworthy of Love....but then Joey came, and changed all that. Mokuba had always liked, the happy go lucky blonde. And in Mokuba's opinion, Seto couldn't have picked a better boyfriend. Joey was the best!  
  
**Mokuba's P.O.V**  
  
I should really go, and call Seto. Man, I miss him! I wish I could have gone with him....but then Gozuburo would have surely done something to get us back. I wonder why Gozuburo didn't seem, all that bothered, when he found out, that Seto was gone? Could he possibly be planning something?  
  
I got up, and walk over to the door....only to find it locked! Locked?! Why? Had Gozuburo locked the door? True, he sometimes locks me in, when he's mad at me....but, what did I do this time? Absolutely nothing? So, why the punishment? Is it because, he doesn't want me to contact Seto?  
  
I groan, in frustration, and sit back onto my bed, waiting for someone to unlock the door. I had a feeling that it was going to be a long wait.  
  
**Normal P.O.V**  
  
The brunette climbed out of bed, and reached for his cell phone. He almost jumped, when it rang, just as he was about to reach for it.  
  
**RING RING!**  
  
Smiling, Seto answered the phone, with a smile on his face. Thinking it was Mokuba. After all, he thought. Who else could it be?  
  
"Mokuba?" Seto couldn't keep the silly grin, from spreading across his face.  
  
"Wrong, Seto". A deep rough, voice spoke.  
  
Seto couldn't believe his ears. His smile vanished instantly. It couldn't be him. Could it? "Gozuburo? What the Hell do you want?"  
  
"I suggest that you get back over here this instant! I am not discussing this over the phone, Seto". Gozuburo nearly barked down the phone. "And leave that cheap blonde slut. I will not have my reputation ruined by your actions, boy!"  
  
"No chance in Hell". Seto hissed. "Im going to ask Mokuba to - "  
  
Gozuburo cut him off. "Ahh, speaking of your brother, Im afraid he won't be going anywhere with you". Gozuburo laughed harshly, then sneered. "He's had a little accident".  
  
"What the Hell have you done to him, you bastard!" Seto all but shouted down the phone. "If you've hurt him, I swear I'll kill you".  
  
"Why don't we talk about this face to face? Man to man?" Gozuburo growled over the phone. "You can come and fetch your punk little brother. I'll have him waiting for you. How does that sound?"  
  
"Don't you ever call Mokuba that!" Seto shouted, filled with rage once more. "And what's the catch? Why are you so desperate for me to come and see you?"  
  
"Meet me at the old abandoned warehouse, in the west side of Domino, at four tomorrow. We will talk then." Gozuburo replied. "Despite what you might think, I haven't got the time, to babble with you over the phone, I have a company to run!"  
  
"But wait! What about - " But Seto was cut off again, by Gozuburo.  
  
"Mokuba will get hurt, if you don't show up tomorrow, boy! His life is in your hands. And don't bother calling the police. They can't and won't help you." And with that, Gozuburo slammed the phone down.  
  
**Joey's P.O.V**  
  
I woke up, to find Seto shouting down the phone. He looks upset, angry, and desperate, all at once. Im not really sure what's going on, but it has something to do with Mokuba. Please Ra, let him be alright.  
  
Seto hurls the cell phone across the room, and lets out a frustrated cry, before falling to his knees. He starts sobbing, uncontrollably. I rush out of bed, and embrace him. I comfort him, not with words, or my voice, but with my actions. I rub his back soothingly and hold him close to me.  
  
I don't know, what has happened, but it must be something bad, for I have never seen Seto like this. I can feel his body, trembling in my arms, as each sob wracks through him.  
  
I whisper, comfortingly, in his ear, and soon he calms down. Dear Ra, don't we deserve some happiness? What do things keep doing wrong?  
  
"It's okay, Seto." I whisper, my voice soft and reassuring. "We'll fix this together....one way or the other. Everything's going to be alright."  
  
**End of Chapter Six.**  
  
**Author's Note:** Eeeek! What is that meanie, Gozuburo planning?! Mokuba's fine. He's just locked up in his room! But poor Seto thinks that Mokie's in trouble! I promise, that I'll have the next chapter done sooner! Im sooo sorry about the long wait for this one ï 


	7. A Lovers' War

**Author's Note: **Yeah, I know that I haven't updated in ages. Sorry. Feel like shit. No really I do. I've had a bad time and I'm depressed. Nothing goes right. Feel free to Flame. No honestly. I think I deserve it.

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT own the YU-GI-OH! charecters. Nor the song "Hero" by Enrique Iglesias.

This is a Seto and Joey fic, so it will cotain yaoi.

**Chapter 7: A Lovers' War.**

**Normal P.O.V**

Joey lay on the bed, with his brunette Lover, fast asleep in his arms. It had been a couple of hours since the telephone call. That certain call, which had brought Joey and Seto, such grief and heartache. Seto especially, had been distraught, since it was his own brother, that was at risk and in danger.

Joey had tried his best, to calm his Lover down, and after a while of heartbreaking sobs he had finally fallen asleep.

**Joey's P.O.V**

I can't believe that any of this is happening. We were so happy...why doesn't anyone want us to be happy? After all the pain that we've been through, we just keep getting more and more.

I shift my position on the bed alittle, in an attempt to get Seto even closer to me. I don't ever want to let him go. Everything he had said about us living together before, had sounded perfect. It would be wonderful to have Serenity and Mokuba living with us, but Mokuba was in danger! We had to get him back. Seto would be heartbroken, if he ever lost Mokuba...and so would I. In the time that I've known him, I've come to love him, as I would Serenity. He's like a little brother to me.

We had to save him.

I knew Seto would do anything to save Mokuba, but I also knew that he wouldn't let me go to the place, where Gozuburo would be waiting for us. He didn't want me in any danger. He had told me this many times before, and he had also told me that he'd rather die, than have me in harms way. And that scares me so much.

I don't want him to die, especially for my sake. I don't care what he says, I'm going to go with him. I'm going to help me get Mokuba back. I will be there by his side, even in the worst of times. Isn't that what being in Love is all about? Being there, beside your Lover, through the good times and bad? Through pain and woe? Health and happiness?

**(Would you dance? If I asked you to dance. Would you run? And never look back?)**

Seto, you have to understand, that I can help you. I know you like to take charge and be in control of every situation...and I also know, that you do that for me, so I wouldn't be scared. So that I would feel that everything's taken care of, and that I wouldn't have to worry. Im so grateful for that, but you can't keep doing this. You have to let me take over. Im not as helpless as you think I am, Seto. Let me help you.

**(Would you cry? If you saw me crying. Would you save my soul tonight?)**

Together we can get Mokuba back, and finally live in peace and happiness. I don't want you to hurt. Ra knows how much pain you've already been through. You don't need anymore. You shouldn't have to go through anymore. I wish I could heal your pain, as easily as you heal mine. You've saved me in so many ways.

**(Would you tremble? If I touched your lips. Or would you laugh? Oh please tell me this)**

Every look, every caress, every kiss, from you, feels so sacred, so holy. It's as if you were the only one, who was ever meant to touch me. A touch from someone else would feel so empty. After everything that I have been through with my Father, all those beatings has given me, I felt that I was hollow, that I was dead, that I had nothing left to give...

**(Or would you die now? For the one you love?)**

...but Seto, with every kiss that you give me, it feels as if you are giving me life.With every soft caress of your lips, you give me a reason to live. Every breath I take, Seto? It's all for you. Without you, I wouldn't be able to live. I would die for you, Seto. As you would for me.

**(Hold me in your arms tonight)**

I wouldn't mind spending the rest of my life in your arms. To be side by side and hand in hand, not only through our time in this world together, but also in the life after. Together forever. That's how we should be. That's how we were meant to be.

**(I can be your hero baby. I can kiss away your pain)**

I can save you Seto. From all the terrible things that you've been through, I can still save you. I can heal you, and ease away all your pain and suffering. I can make you feel good.

**(I will stand by you forever. You can take my breath away)**

Seto, you're the angel in my life. I was living in darkness. In complete and utter dispair...and then you came. You came and lifted the dark veil of shadows I had, and you made my world bearable.Your love kept me whole. You have been by my side, even on my darkest of days. And I want you to know, Seto, that I will always be by yours, forever.

**(Would you swear, that you'll always be mine?)**

Your mine and I'm yours. And that's how it will always be. I remember the first time we made love. When we consumated our relantionship. It was then, that you had told me that I belonged to you. That I was yours to keep, and to love. You were so possesive, and yet so gentle at the same time. You wanted me so much, I could see it in your eyes. You knew I was scared, and you took things slowly, whilst being gentle with me as possible, despite your longing.

**(Or would you lie? Would you run and hide?)**

And I believe you, Seto. I used to think that nobody could ever love someone worthless, like me. But everytime you tell me that you love me, everytime that you give me a compliment, or tell me how much you need me...I believe you. I can see the truth, the sincerity in your eyes, when you say all those things, and I believe you.

**(Am I in too deep? Have I lost my mind?)**

I never thought that I'd feel so strongly for someone. I never thought, that I'd fall this much in love. And to be honest? I don't think I've ever stopped falling, from the moment I laid my eyes on you. Seto, I fall deeper in love with you, with each passing day, with each passing moment.

**(I don't care...you're here tonight)**

And you're here, Seto. You're with me. And I don't care what happens, I don't care how much heartache comes our way, because we will get through it together. I don't care, as long as you're with me, as long as you're by my side, there is nothing we can't do.

**(I can be your Hero...)**

I will do anything for you. I will help you save Mokuba. I don't care what you say. I will be your Hero.

**Normal P.O.V**

Thinking about all of this, the blonde fell asleep. He had made up his mind to help Seto, whether the brunette liked it or not.

It was such a pretty morning, the cloudless sky was a perfect blue, and the birds were singing merrily. But due to the events, that would unfold that day, it was too perfect a morning. At least in Seto's mind anyway. The brunette had woken up a while ago, and had gotten dressed as silently as possible. He didn't want to wake up Joey. He knew he had to get Mokuba back, from his step father as soon as possible, and he didn't want to take his Love with him.

Seto knew that Gozuburo was after something. After all, he _had_ told Seto to bring the blonde with him. Who knew what the President of Kaiba Corp had planned. A thousand ideas ran through Seto's head, as he pulled on his navy blue trench coat. Gozuburo was capable of anything, and that was one of the reasons why Seto didn't want to take his Puppy with him. He wanted Joey to be safe, and he certainly wouldn't be, if he was anywhere near Gozuburo.

He would do this alone.

Leaving a quickly written note for Joey, Seto slipped out of the door, as quietly as possible. Seto didn't really have a plan in mind. All he really wanted to do was get Mokuba back. He didn't want to argue with Gozuburo, and he didn't want to fight. All he wanted was Mokuba, safe and sound. But he knew that it wouldn't be that easy. So, with a heavy heart, he made his way to the old warehouse.

Who knew what fate awaited him there.

**Joey's P.O.V**

I woke up to find Seto gone. Damnit, I must have overslept! I will not allow him to do this alone, he needs me. Damn him for not waking me up! Growling at my laziness, I hurridly got dressed. I had to get there before anything happened to him. I spotted a note, taped to the door, just as I was about to yank it open. It was in Seto's handwriting:

_Pup, please, don't follow. Must get Mokuba back. You'll be safe here. Love you, Seto._

I run out of the door, as fast as I could. I knew where the warehouse was. It was situated in a desolate area, surrounded by smaller factories. I used to hang around that area alot, during my 'gang days'. I ran to the parking lot, to find that our car was gone. Seto had taken it. Not that I was suprised. I started running again. It wasn't too far away.

Hang on. Seto. I'm coming.

**Normal P.O.V**

Seto stopped the car and got out, looking around carefully as he did so. A huge, grey building stood looming, before him. Most of it's large windows were either cracked or broken, it looked as if it had been deserted for years. The alley in which he stood was empty, the floor littered with trash. He took a deep breath, and started walking towards the entrance. He was going to save Mokuab, no matter what.

Walking down a couple of steps, the brunette entered a large room. It had old, parts of machinary scattered around, a flight a stairs in a faraway corner, leading up to the floor above, old furniture and bit's of rubble. It was clear to see, that this place had been used by both, the homeless and street gangs.

The place seemed empty.

"Gozuburo!" Seto yelled. He wanted this done fast. He wanted to get Mokuba, and get out of here and back to his Puppy, as soon as he could. "Where the Hell are you?"

No answer. Seto was about to shout again, when he heard somebody laughing coldly. The sound was coming from the stairway.

Gozuburo desended down the stairs, slowly. "What's your rush, Seto?" He stopped halfway down and beckoned the brunette over. "Why don't you come on up? It's much more comfortable upstairs".

"Like Hell I will". Seto growled. "Give Mokuba back, right now!"

"If you want to see your bratty brother again, than you'll do as I say". Scowling, Gozuburo, turned back around and started climbing back up the narrow stairway. "Follow me".

Seto, began slowly moving towards the staircase, once having reached it, he looked up. Gozuburo had disapeared. Damn him. Cautiosly, he began climbing up, bracing himself for the worst. As he reached the top, he was suprised at what he saw. Gozuburo had been right. It was more comfortable.

The large room consisted of two old sofas, which sat facing each other, a small table, with two chairs that sat in one corner, there was even an old rug on the floor. It was trash free and suprisingly bright. The large, cracked windows let in a lot of light. The place seemed almost surreal. It was so different to the room downstairs. You would hardly expect something like this in an old warehouse. It kind of had almost a 'homely' feel to it.

Gozuburo sat on one of the sofas, amused at the look on Seto's face. "I take it, that you like this, Seto?" He asked, chuckling alittle.

"Hardly". Seto threw back. "Is this where you do all your wheelings and dealings? I must say, it's kind of cliqued".

"Well don't just stand there, sit down!" The elder man glared at Seto.

"I'm not planning on staying!" Seto shouted, taking a couple of steps into the room. "Now, where is Mokuba! You said he'd be here!"

"He's back at the mansion". Gozuburo replied, airly. "You can go collect him afterwards. First we have buisness to discuss".

Seto was quite suprised by this fact. Mokuba was safe? Than why would Gozuburo go through so much trouble to get him here? Why would he lie? Because he's a snake, that's why, Seto thought angrily. There has to be a catch.

Seto sat down, oppisite his step father. "Well?"

"From the time I adopted you, I set out to make you the best man for buisness, that I could. I trained you, educated you. I gave Mokuba all the toys, that he could want. I taught you to be the best you could be." Gozuburo smiled, coldly. "You'd make one Hell of a CEO, Seto. With you, Kaiba Corp could be on the top of the world."

Seto sat there, stunned. Was that a compliment?

"But what I won't have..." Gozuburo continued. "...Is someone who is gay, running my company, it's bad for buisness. If people ever found out, than it could harm Kaiba Corp. You understand that, Seto? I want you to drop that blonde, and never speak of him again".

"I don't want your company". Seto replied, through gritted teeth. "And there is no way in Hell, that I'm leaving Joey".

"It isn't acceptable, Seto!" Gozuburo said, raising his voice alittle. "Look around, you can't be in a relationship like that. People won't stand for it!"

"It isn't acceptable? It isn't acceptable! I'll make it acceptable, damn you!" Seto had bolted off the sofa, and was now clutching his step father's collar, tightly. He didn't think about what he was doing. He didn't notice the fact, that Gozuburo didn't seem at all disturbed, even though he was nearly being strangled.

"Who are you to tell me? Who are you to judge?" Seto tightened his grip, he was about to strangle the older man completely, untill he felt a blow to the side of his head, knocking him over sideways.

Seto shook his head, trying to get the throbbing pain, at the side of his face to cease. Who had hit him? Looking up, he was shocked at the sight of Mr. Wheeler, standing there, glaring down at him.

"Ya just like my good fer nothin' son". He spat. "So weak. All bark and no bite, eh?"

Gozuburo stood up, calmly adjusting his jacket. "If you won't listen to me, than I guess, I'll just have to beat some sense and respect into you, Seto".

Seto tried desperately to get back up on his feet, but Mr. Wheeler was holding him down, firmly by the shoulders. Gozuburo leaned forward, and dealt Seto a harsh slap. "You will do what I say, when I say." He ordered. "And if you don't listen to me, then I'll just have to...dispose of you, and start training your little brother instead".

Seto stared up in horror. No! He couldn't let them do that to Mokuba. His little brother was so young, so innocent. He wouldn't be able to survive everything, that Seto had to endure, over the years.

He could hear Joey's father, taunting him, claiming that he was dirty and unworthy. That he and Joey were just as weak as each other. Struggling to get back up, Seto struck out wildly, hearing a satisfying thud, as his fist hit Mr. Wheeler in the kidney.

"Ooof!" The man doubled over in pain, coughing and spluttering. Giving him a good kick, Seto turned around and grabbed a suprised Gozuburo by the throat, wrapping his long fingers around the elder man's neck.

"I'm going to say this once and only once." Seto growled, voice dangerously low. "You need to leave me alone. You need to let Mokuba go and leave me the fuck alone!"

Gozuburo began struggling helplessly, in Seto's vice like grip. Seto, however didn't let go. "I'm sick and tired of you. I don't want you in my life anymore. You got that? I don't want you, I don't want your stupid company and I don't want your money".

Gozuburo's face started to turn an inhuman shade, and arms waved about wildly, in a 'get this guy the fuck off of me' gesture. The brunette however, was merciless, and increased the pressure.

Seto couldn't think straight, couldn't hear his step father's gasps, couldn't see how close he came to almost killing Gozuburo. All he felt was his rage. Years and years of pain, anger, frustration and resentment.

Once more, Seto felt a blow to the side of his head. However, this one was much more sharper, than the last. Falling to the floor and clutching his head in pain, Seto looked up groggily, to see that Mr. Wheeler had struck him again...but this time, he had used the butt of a gun, and not his fist.

A gun? Seto was having problems even thinking straight. He watched Mr.Wheeler walk over to Gozuburo, who had recovered from his choking episode, and handed him the gun.

Smiling crudely, once more, Gozuburo pointed the weapon straight at Seto. "I tried...but you just won't listen. I'm afraid I have no choice".

Finger resting on the trigger, Gozuburo smirked. "Goodbye...Seto".

Seto watched in complete horror, as he saw the trigger, almost as if everything was in slow motion, being pulled.

"SETO!"

Gozuburo jumped and whirled around, facing the stairs, where the voice had come from. As did Mr. Wheeler. Momentarily forgetting, that he was about to shoot his stepson.

Seto was stunned. What just happened? He got saved that's what! Standing up shakily, he heard the sound of footsteps, coming up the stairway. And a few seconds later, he saw an out of breath blonde,

running towards him, his dark eyes filled with concern.

**Seto's P.O.V**

Puppy? Gods, is that really him?

He runs over to me, and wraps his arms around my waist in a tight, comforting hug. I gratefully return it, breathing in his scent. I had been so scared. I was afraid that, I'd never see him again. How did he find me? I gentley push him away, so that I can talk to him.

"Joey, what are you doing here?" I feel both horrified and happy, that my Puppy is with me. I've never been so glad to see him, and yet I fear for his safety. He should be far away as possible right now.

"I want to help, Seto". He replies. "It doesn't matter what happens, I will be by your side. Forever, no matter what".

"You shouldn't be here". I almost choke with emotion. I can't believe he actually came. He walked right into danger, just for...me.

I give him a quick kiss on the lips, and clutch him to my chest. "You shouldn't be here". I mumble, remembering the note, that I had left for him, telling him not to follow. Damn Pup, never did listen to me.

"Let me be you Hero". He whispers.

**Normal P.O.V**

Before Seto could ask him exactly what he meant, they were interuppted. Gozuburo and Mr. Wheeler had been standing there shocked at Joey's arrival, listening to the Lovers' conversation. Neither had said a word, until now.

"Shoulda known you'd come running over like a little bitch". Mr. Wheeler, sneered at his son.

Before Seto could object, Gozuburo stepped forward, still holding the gun. "I don't have anything against you". He said nochalantly, waving the gun at Joey. "Your Father can deal with you. He can beat the shit out of you, for all I care".

Gozuburo aimed the gun back at the brunette. "All I want is Seto".

"Wait! I'm not leaving! I don't care what you say". Joey shouted, grabbing Seto's arm, and clinging onto him, for all he was worth. "I Love him and I'm staying with him. No matter what happens."

Seto glared at his Pup. "What the Hell are you doing?" He hissed.

Joey smiled sweetly at him. "We're in this together, Seto."

Turning back to Gozuburo, Joey glared defiantly. "I'm not leaving. It doesn't matter what you say. I'm not leaving Seto."

"As you wish". Gozuburo smirked.

A single shot could be heard, echoing through the countless rooms and corridors of the old warehouse.

**End of Chapter Seven.**

**Author's Note:** Yeah, er, sorry for that! No matter what happens, one of those four dudes will die. It might take me a while to update, but I will do it. I have so much damned homework right now! This was a long chapter, and kinda hard to write, but I got there in the end. Oh, and in the meantime, if you want to read something else by me, then check out "Broken Angel". It's a Seto and Joey one shot, that I wrote a long time ago. Thanks for reading.


	8. Important Notice!

**IMPORTANT! IMPORTANT! IMPORTANT! IMPORTANT! IMPORTANT!**

**Dear Readers**, I'm going to take a little break, and tell you what will be happening over the last few chapters. Origanally, this fic was going to have a angsty ending. I did drop hints, throughtout the fic, that the end wouldn't be so good, for Seto and Joey.

A few readers, did request a happy ending, because they couldn't bear to see Seto and Joey suffer anymore. (And I can't blame them for that)!

So, this fic will have two endings. An angsty one and a happy one.

For those people who want to read the **original (angst) ending**, please keep on reading.

There's one more chapter left, and an epilouge.

For those who want to read the **alternative (happy) ending**, I'm afraid that you guys will have to wait a little bit longer. I have to first finish the original ending, before I can start on the happy one. Tune in, in about a couple of weeks, and go to **Chapter 11.**

The happy ending will also contain, one chapter and an epilouge.

Thank you for reading! And now, all you Angst Lovers, just click to the next chapter!


	9. Heavenly Lovers

**Original Ending (angst)**

**Author's Note: **Yay! I'm slowly getting back into the groove! Fanfics, here I come!

More angst! More angst! More angst! Seto and Joey run screaming, for the hills

Uhhh, don't ask. I'm on a caffeine high! Who needs illegal drugs, when you've got caffeine and sugar in the kitchen!

Get ready for another_ long _chapter! I'm pretty sure that angst lovers, will like this one.

Oh, and thanks for the lovely reveiws, guys! It's nice to know, that people are still reading this :-)

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT own the YU-GI-OH! charecters. Nor the song "Join Me In Death" by H.I.M.

This is a Seto and Joey fic, so it will contain yaoi.

**Chapter 8: Heavenly Lovers.**

**Normal P.O.V**

The echo of the shot, reverberated off the walls, sounding twice as loud. God, the blood. There was so much of it. Blood everywhere. All over his body...his wounded body. It had struck him in the chest. Just below his heart. If it had been a few inches higher, then he would have died instantly. He wouldn't be on the floor, like he was now, coughing and spluttering and trembling in agony.

Gozuburo lowered the gun, and stared at the bloodied body on the floor, not quite believeing what he'd just done. Mr. Wheeler, stood, shocked and still, rooted to the exact spot, where he had been standing before the gun had been fired. He had never expected Gozuburo to have done that. He had honestly thought, that the head of Kaiba Corp, had been bluffing, trying to scare the two lovers, into doing what he wanted.

But no, Gozuburo had fired. He had loaded the gun himself, earlier that day. However, he had no intentions of using it. He had only been trying to scare Seto, into making him see sense. Seto was his investment and he didn't want to lose his investment so easily...especially to some mutt. Gozuburo was a lot of things.

A murderer, he wasn't.

His anger had taken over again. His actions had been controlled by his emotions. Gozuburo had prided himself, at being cold as stone. But he hadn't been able to control himself in those last crucial moments, something inside of him had snapped. He had lost control.

Joey had been by his side, as soon as he had fallen to the ground. Trying desperately to stop the blood, that was oozing out of the wound, quite rapidly. Taking off his jacket, and pushing it gently under Seto's head. Calling out his Love's name, and whispering words of comfort, when the brunette, had whimpered in response.

Joey stared at Seto, in fact he couldn't look away. He gazed into the blue, pain filled eyes. Guilt slowly creeping through him, until it penetrated right through his heart. The bullet hadn't been meant for Seto. It had been meant for Joey. Gozuburo had gotten infuriated with the blonde's defiance, and at the last possible moment, he had swung the barrel of the gun, in Joey's direction.

Seto, having the reflexes of a cat, had instinctively thrown himself, in front of Joey, hiding him completely from the offending weapon, with his tall body, and therefore catching the bullet himself, and saving his Love from near death.

Holding a hankercheif down tightly, across Seto's wound, Joey managed to tear his eyes away from the brunette, to look up at the two men, who were still standing and staring at the sight before them, comepletely dumbfounded.

"Please, he needs help". Joey begged, looking desperately at his Father and Gozuburo, and forgetting the fact that he despised these two men, for all they had done. "Please, call the ambulance...he could die..."

Gozuburo stared blankly at the crying blonde in front of him. He stared at Seto, lying on the floor, wounded and helpless. He didn't feel angry anymore. He didn't feel happy or sad. He didn't feel anything really. No regret, no guilt. Nothing. He was numb.

Mr Wheeler, however, wasn't reacting in the same way. He had been involved in a crime. He was panicked. With his criminal history, the police wouldn't think twice about locking him up. Mabe for years, or even life. He wasn't like Gozuburo Kaiba. He didn't have the money to get out of trouble.

"Look 'ere". He began. "I don't wanna be invloved in this, no more". He shot a glance at Gozuburo, who was still staring at Seto, silently.

"I'm going..." He turned his attention back to Joey. "And you, don't ya even think 'bout comin' home ta me...as of now, we're finished. I don't wanna see ya again".

Mr. Wheeler, cast one last look at Gozuburo, and when the other man, didn't say anything or move, Joey's father turned and fled. Running down the creaky stairway, and out of the warehouse, as fast as he could.

With tears, cascading down his face, the blonde reluctently left Seto's side, and inched closer to Gozuburo. "Please, help me...help us".

When Gozuburo didn't answer, Joey cautiously reached for the elder man's sleeve. "He could die...please, please don't let him die".

The head of Kaiba Corp, shook himself out of the blonde's weak grasp, and took a step back. "I...can't". He spoke quietly, after a few moments. "I...I'm sorry".

And with that, Gozuburo slipped the gun inside his pocket, and turned away, striding towards the staircase. He was leaving. Just like that. He had shot his own stepson, and now he was leaving. He was going to leave Seto. He was going to let him bleed to death.

"Please, don't leave us!" Joey shouted weakly, his voice hoarse from crying. "Don't leave us. At least call an ambulance".

Gozuburo didn't answer, he just kept on walking. He could feel the weight of the cell phone in his pocket, but he didn't offer it to the blonde. He just _didn't care. _He had done the damage and now he was leaving. He wasn't too worried about the police. The police force in Domino, were all a bunch of incompetent fools...and they were terrified of the wealthy businessman, and everything that he could do to them, with just the mere snap of his fingers.

Suddenly he heard a scream of fury, it's impact hitting him straight in the back.

"Come back here! DAMN YOU!"

No answer.

Gozuburo desended calmly down the stairs, without looking back.

"Please, don't leave us. Don't leave us".

This time, it was spoken quietly, almost in a child like way.

"Please...come back".

No answer.

All alone, and crying hopelessly, Joey crawled over to his Love. Taking Seto's body into his arms, Joey leaned his back, against one of the sofas, embracing his Love, so that the back of Seto's head, was resting on the blonde's chest. He tried desperately to stop the blood coming out, but it was all in vain. Even though he didn't want to believe it, even though he _refused_ to believe it, deep in his heart, he knew the truth. He knew that Seto was slowly dying. He was dying a slow and agonizing death.

"Joey? Puppy?" Seto's voice was weak. So weak.

"I'm here. It's okay." Joey tried to comfort the trembling brunette, by running his fingers through his damp hair and whispering softly. "It's okay, Seto. It's okay".

Joey prayed for someone to come. For someone to find them. To rescue them. He prayed for a miracle. For something, _anything,_ to save them. But he knew that, no such help would come. Nobody knew where they were. They were all alone. There was no hope...no hope...

"I'm scared". Seto struggled to look at Joey. "It hurts..."

Joey turned his Love, around gently in his arms, so that they were facing each other.

"Seto, you shouldn't have". The blonde began. "The bullet was meant for me. For _me. _Why did you get in the way?"

"Because I..."

Try as he might, Joey couldn't help but feel angry. Angry at everything. Angry at Gozuburo for shooting Seto. Angry at his Father for leaving him. For wanting nothing to do with him...his very own son. And Angry at Seto.

Angry at his Lover's stupidity. "Because you what? Because you what, Seto!"

"Because, I love you..." Came the soft reply.

As impossible as it may have seemed, even more tears escaped, Joey's dark eyes.

"I would die for you, Joey". Seto was struggling to talk now. "You are my...everything..."

Tears trickled down Seto's face, as he coughed, fighting for air. "I'm sorry...I can't be with you...I promised I would...but I can't...I cant..."

Cupping the brunette's face, with gentle hands, Joey smiled sadly, placing a soft kiss upon Seto's forehead. "Remember what I said?" He whispered. "I told you that I'll be with you...for always. Do you remeber?"

Seto nodded, and whimpered as the pain increased. It had started out where the wound was, but now it was spreading, all throughout his body, like wild fire. The pain was feirce and untamable.

"I meant it, Seto". Joey gently wiped the brunette's tears away. "I meant every single word".

Seto's eyes widened in horror, when he realised, what his Puppy had meant. That he was willing to die. To die with his Love, here and now. He was willing to give up everything.

"Joey, you...you can't..."

"I want to be with you, Seto".

"Promise me, you won't".

"But, Seto I..."

"Promise me you _won't_!" Even though Seto's voice was weak, he spoke furiously. "Joey, damnit, I want you to live...I want you to be happy, you deserve that at least".

Joey could see the pained look on Seto's face, so rather then arguing with him, he kissed the brunette instead, softly and sweetly.

"Puppy...I..." Seto coughed again, this time with blood spilling out of his mouth. "Joey..."

Carefully, the blonde wiped the blood away, from Seto's lips, with his fingers.

"Try not to talk, Seto". Joey whispered. "You'll only make it harder on yourself".

"No...". There was even more blood. "I have to...have to say this..."

"Seto please..." The blonde shook his head, helplessly.

"I'll always be with you...no matter what anyone says..."

More coughing.

"No matter where...you go". Seto's whole body was shaking. "...Or what you do".

Blood spilling everywhere.

"...Or how much time passes..."

Escaping from his wound, his mouth, his heart.

"I love you, Joey...my Puppy". Reaching up his hand weakly, he held it up against the blonde's tear stained face. "My Puppy...my light...we'll meet again...I promise..."

Seto reached for Joey's hand, bringing it to his bloodstained lips, and kissing the slender fingers, softly.

"Seto, please..."

The brunette's broken body, trembled. He raised his head slightly, while Joey lowered his, and they met in one final kiss. The sweetest, most softest kiss.

The kiss of death, Joey couldn't help but think.

Pulling his face away, Seto smiled one last time at his Love, before his beautiful blue orbs closed, forever.

The sun was slowly starting to desend into the horizon, it's golden rays filtered in through the broken windows, making everything sparkle. The breeze blew in gently, through the gaps, in the window, caressing the blonde's soft hair. It was so peaceful..._so_ peaceful.

Joey, however, wasn't aware of the serene tranquility. He was gazing down at this Love, lying dead in his arms. His beautiful Lover. He was gone. All that was left was, a body. A broken body, covered in blood.

There was so much blood...so much...

It almost didn't seem real.

Placing Seto, gently on the floor, Joey got up, and walked towards one of the windows. The tears had stopped now, and he felt strangely calm. He gazed out of the window, and marvelled at how beautiful everything looked in the sunlight.

His clothes were dirty, half drenched in Seto's blood. His hands were stained, with the red substance too, but he hardly seemed to notice. He sat there, humming to himself softly. He was in shock. Everything that he loved, his whole world, had been ripped away from him. In the space of just one day, he had lost _everything. _

Shivering, in spite of the warm air, he turned away from the window, and looked at Seto's body. Joey had to keep reminding himself, that his Love wasn't in there anymore. He was gone. It was just a soulless body. He wasn't sleeping. He wouldn't wake up, when Joey shook him awake, or kissed him. He was gone. He was dead.

Slowly, walking over to where Seto's body lay, Joey dropped to his knees, hugging himself tightly.

"Seto". It was a soft whisper.

Even Joey had to admit, that Seto looked peaceful, lying there, despite his body covered in blood, and the fact that there was a gaping wound in his chest. Seto looked peaceful. He looked like he was finally at rest.

Joey shook his Love slightly. "Seto, wake up. Please, wake up".

He knew it was no use. Seto was dead. Dead. Dead. Dead. But he couldn't help it. He flung all logic and reason out of the window. He wanted his Love back.

"Please, I need you". He whispered again, his voice breaking.

The tears had started up again, trickling down his face, silently.

"You promised...Seto, you promised, you'd never to leave me..."

Fianlly realizing that Seto, was never going to wake up again, Joey let out an anguished cry, beating his fists down upon the brunette's chest.

"Damn you, Seto! Why?" He screamed. "Why did you leave? Couldn't you see that I needed you?"

He sobbed. Dropping his fists, and resting his head upon his Love's chest, he sobbed his heart out. He could barely breath, he was crying so much, crying so hard.

"I'm nothing...without you". He whispered, brokenly. "Nothing".

The blonde laid there, with his Lover, lost in his grief and heartache. When he finally realised where he was, he had no idea, how long he had stayed like that for. It must have been a couple of hours, because when he looked out of the window, it was dusk. The last few rays of the sun, were slowly disappearing, and the purplish sky was already dotted with several stars.

He knew that Seto hadn't wanted him to give up his own life. He had wanted Joey, to live. To be happy. But the blonde couldn't ever imagine, being happy, without Seto. The brunette had tried to get his Puppy to promise him, that he wouldn't give up his own life. Joey hadn't agreed. Instead he had kissed Seto. Joey had told Seto that he loved him, and had given him one last, sweet kiss. Joey had never promised Seto, that he wouldn't follow him.

The blonde knew what he had to do.

A little while later, the whole room of the old warehouse had transformed. It was quite dark now, and there was no electricity, so Joey had lit a dozen candles, that he had found. They were scattered randomly around the room. The flames created a warm, cosy glow, making everything look softer, almost dreamlike. The two sofas had been pushed against the wall, to create more space, and Seto's body, still lay on the floor.

Gripping a sharp piece of glass, Joey walked over to Seto's body, and sat down next to it. Bending his head down, he placed a warm, chaste kiss, upon Seto's cold lips. The many flames of the candles, casted dancing shadows, across Seto's face. He still looked beautiful. Joey couldn't help but think about how beautiful, his Love looked, even in death.

Placing the piece of glass, just above his wrist, he smiled. He was soon going to join his Love. Without another thought, the blonde dragged the glass across his wrist, tearing through the skin, the glass puncturing the vein inside.

Gods, it hurt. It hurt so much. But he didn't care. He would soon be with Seto. He repeated the action again, this time on his other wrist. The blood seeped out of the cuts, deadly and red, as the blonde, lay down, next to his Love, resting his head upon the brunette's chest.

**Joey's P.O.V**

**(We are so young, our lives have just begun)**

It wasn't fair, Seto, it wasn't. We are so young. So young and in Love. Our lives had just begun. We had the whole world at our feet, and it all got taken away from us. You got taken away from me. We had so much to live for. We had just much love, to give to each other. But they took it all away. Damn them, they took it all away.

**(But already we are considering, escape from this world)**

I remember, telling you so many times, that no matter what happened, I'd always be with you. I'd always follow you, no matter where you went. Even if you died. I'd still follow you. I don't know. Maybe it's better this way? Maybe, in death, we can finally be free? Maybe, this is some sort of a blessing in disguise?

**(And we've waited for so long, for this moment to come)**

Gods, we've kept our love, a secret for so long. We always knew, that people would act this way. The same way, that my father and Gozuburo did. At least my friends were happy for us. I'm never going to see them again. Poor Yugi, I wish that I could tell him, how much I valued his friendship. I wish that I could just see them all, just one last time. And Serenity, Gods, I'm never going to see her again. I want to tell her, how much I love her. How much she means to me.

**(We're so anxious to be together, together in death)**

But, I want to be with Seto. Even it death. It's okay. I can still watch over my friends. Maybe, one day, far off into the future, we can all meet again. Maybe, I will get to talk to my friends and my sister, and maybe Mokuba will get to talk to Seto. Poor kid, what will he think, when he finds out? What will Yugi think? And Tristan and Ryou? What will my sister think? She'll be heartbroken. We've always shared a deep bond.

**(Would you die tonight for love?)**

I'm sorry Serenity, Im so weak. I can't live without him. I need him, just as I need air to live. I would die for him, over and over and over. I wonder if, Seto knew exactely how much I loved him? It doesn't matter anyway, because soon, I will be with him.

**(Would you die?)**

Yes, I would die. I'm lying next to him, and I've lifted his lifeless arms up, and I'm holding them around me, and it feels like he's holding me, in his gentle embrace, just as he did, on all those nights, that we shared. Ra, I feel so weak. My blood, is mixing with his, and I can't help but think, that this is such a beautiful way to die. I'm dying in his arms, just as he did in mine.

**(This world is a cruel place, and we're here only to lose)**

We had everything against us. We foolishly thought that are love could triumph, over this harsh, cruel world. But we were wrong. We were so naive. And, _so_ very wrong. And we are paying the price for it now. But, it's okay. It's okay. I'd much rather die, than stay here, without my Love. At least now, we can be in peace.

**(So before life tears us apart, let death bless me with you)**

Death...it's such a sweet salvation. Life has tried so hard to tear us apart. It's dealt us, one harsh blow after another. And I'm so tired of it. Death is an escape. Nothing will ever bother us again. We will finally be happy. Our love will be so great, so strong, that the stars in all of Heavan, will glitter and sparkle, from all the affection and devotion, that we will show each other.

**(Would you die tonight for love?)**

My head's pounding now, and the room starts to blur a little, as my life slowly ebbs away. I don't need Life. What good is living, if you don't have love? Everybody needs to love someone, and everybody needs to be loved in return, otherwise, they will become hollow and cold. I loved someone, and now he is dead. And I must join him, before I become hollow. I _need _his love. Because, without it, I'm nothing.

**(Join me in death)**

I haven't got long, now. I move my face, towards Seto's. I had to taste him one last time. I covered his lips, with mine, in a soft kiss. Pushing my tongue, into his mouth, I gasp. He was cold, so cold. And he didn't taste like, Seto. He tasted of death. He didn't taste, like _my Seto! _Gods, I want to kiss my real Seto, so much. I want to see him soon.

**(This life, it ain't worth living)**

"Don't worry". I whisper, in his ear. "I'm coming, love. I'm coming". I kiss him, on his forehead, and lay my head, back onto his chest. My blood is everywhere, it seems like my heart is crying. It's crying blood, just as my eyes are crying tears. The thick, red substance, covers us. It's warm against our freezing bodies, and the feel of it, is strangely comforting. I sneak a peak at his handsome face, one last time, before I close my eyes, and lose myself in the never ending darkness, forever.

**End of Chapter Eight.**

**Author's Note:** Eeek! Don't hate me! I told you, that this would be a really angsty ending! Poor Seto! Poor Joey! Oh My God, but guess what happens to Mokuba! Stick around for the epilouge. It's going to be a bitter suprise. If you are kinda depressed, after having read this fic, then you could also read the 'happy' ending. But only if you want to, if 'mushy' isn't your thing, then I'd advise you to avoid it! It's going to be a fluffy mush fest!

Thanks for reading! And look out for the epilouge. It should be posted up very soon!


End file.
